Of Flesh and Steel
by J.B. Writer
Summary: A Cyborg and Jinx fic. Our fav 'cyborg' has been aggravated towards his robotic side and is seemingly starting to feel the same way about his entire self. Is Jinx the cure or the cause? Find out through Cy's eyes.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N:** Always wanted to do a Cyborg fic... and well this is the best I got :). I am in the middle of working on a more serious fic and this one is definitely a breath of fresh air. I accidentally posted Ch. 2 twice... I am so angry... so sorry if ya'll read ch. 2 twice. hehe. Oh well read and review. Trust me you'll feel better about yourself! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or the word "Booyah".

**-**

**Chapter 1**

"**Welcome To The Jungle"**

_Tasting, hearing, smelling, seeing, and of course… feeling! You know what these things are don't you? Of course you do! The good ol' five senses normal human beings are blessed with... oh yeah, and for us former normal human beings WERE blessed with. I love em' all man! But being one of the latter obviously, it sucks big time. _

_Most people take these senses for granted, but trust me when I say I definitely don't! I mean how can I not cherish them? There's no way that could ever happen again! I almost lost all of them in one fatal accident and it still scares the hell out of me even till this very day. _

_But hey, at least I am alive and still get to experience these senses right? Of course all of the senses I am experiencing right now are governed by routers, wiring cables, and sensory systems from those good ol' people from S.T.A.R. labs that have to be checked on every other day… but I guess that's okay right? Damn… Who am I trying to kid? If I tricked you then you are way to damn gullible because it's definitely not okay by me._

_Maybe a couple of years ago, when all this technological mumbo jumbo was still fresh and to some degree made me still feel human. I was cool with it, but I guess everything gets old after awhile no matter how cool it seems. Yes, even the greatest game in the world we all know as Stankball becomes a snorer after the hundredth time. _

_Can you really blame me for being bummed though? I mean how would you feel? You don't have any mechanical gizmos telling you what to feel! So what's your freakin' excuse? Imagine being stuffed with countless amounts of electronics and transistors and not even knowing how a "real" human experiences life. No scratch that. How about forgetting how a "real" human experiences life? _

_It's just so damn hard to explain… I guess I can use a movie we all must have seen to describe it. It's sort of like the Matrix in a way… but it's literally true in my case. What I see... what I smell… what I taste… what I hear… and what I feel are all nothing but computer signals interpreted by my half-organic brain. _

_I don't want to sound like a complete whiner like BB usually is. Yea there are 'some' perks. I mean I got a bad ass sonic cannon that I can whoop… well… ass with. I can see better than any normal human could and in infrared too! I really don't need sleep! I can bench press twenty times more weight than Arnold Schwarzenegger. I got more radars and sensors than a naval battle ship. For sure no one has a better garage, and the best part is I actually look pretty damn cool in a sci-fi freakish sorta way. _

_But truthfully ya'll, if you gave me a choice... if I could just be a normal kid again? I'd give this all up in a heart beat or a pace maker beat anyway._

_Of course I didn't always think of this blessing of a burden like this. Just like any other kid turned half robot I thought it was frickin' sweet at first… I mean come on! I gotta damn sonic canon for an arm! But like always, people change and people grow… So considering that, I guess I am just not happy being this way anymore. But that's assuming my emotions I am feeling right now are "true" in the first place. It could just be a malfunctioning piece in my CPU huh? _

_Anyway, if you're wondering if I just woke up one morning and just "felt" this way. Then you are absolutely right my friend! It all started awhile ago, when I first met… her Yes, it's always the 'hers' in life that turn the male's world upside down huh? Ah but anyway let me tell you about 'her'. _

_She's such a cutie. I'm talkin' smooth white skin… pink cat like eyes… super athletic kind of cutie! She also has an obscure hair-do that puts all to shame… and the cutest smile you'd ever see too! Plus she's got that whole "bad girl" act perfected and she can shoot pink cutter thingies that miraculously makes stuff combust! Okay, so maybe she's not the dream girl most of you are expecting. But at least it isn't some magical pansy stuck in a book with an annoying voice huh? I hope Raven didn't just hear that, she can't read minds can she?_

_But like I was saying I think I can safely say this girl is the BOMB! Damn, never mind that's not good enough! How about she's ALL THAT? Nah, that's still not good enough. Oh yeah! Bingo! I just found it! Just one word comes to mind when I think of her. Can I get a little BOOYAH?_

_Well anywho like always I am getting off the point here. Bottom line is I am sick of being this half man half robot… thing. I am sick of carrying this burden of metal that reminds me of the pain I felt so long ago. I am sick of remembering that my own parents did this to me. I am sick of not being able to feel normal, and you know what? I've been giving it real thought… and I think I am coming to a point where I am just sick of being me! Sick of being good ol' Cyborg. Heavy huh? Oh well speaking of which, look that's depressed little ol' me and the Titans driving off somewhere right now…_

"Uh dude, Cyborg is everything cool man?"

"Yea BB why?" I replied a bit quickly, too quickly even. Wrong move like always ya dumb goof! You'd think being half computerized I'd be almost perfect but I guess they decided to let me keep the negatives of my human side.

"Well, you're driving… er… safely."

That trouble maker vibe I always get when that kid speaks is just unreal. Of course that voice was from my main partnah in crime, Beast Boy. We are obviously the two homeboys of this group. The dynamic duo of the Titans! Bettah believe it!

We're like Harry and Lloyd! Method Man and Redman! Snoop and Dre! James and Lars! And yes, even like Jay and Silent Bob. Uh huh! Except that we're probably both more like Jay since both of us couldn't shut up for five minutes if our lives depended on it.

Yep, we are that close of pals. Don't get me wrong! I care about all my teammates but I don't know. I guess we both just love to get in to trouble and man that gets you bonding pretty quick, and let me tell ya man! He is one fun guy to be around… Too fun even! But as they say, too much of anything can't be good right?

"Whoa you serious BB?"

I asked and quickly looked at the speed-o-meter like the damn idiot I am my little green buddy was right. I was definitely driving my "baby" around the speed limit for once. Like hell freezing over this just wasn't an event I ever thought would occur. What's next? Raven is gonna to wear a tube top? Robin is going to take ballet lessons with Slade?

"Yea Cyborg you've been staring off into space for the last few minutes. Ya sure everything is alright?" Robin asked me, being seated across from me in the passenger seat. Playing it calm, I shrugged it off like the cool guy I always am. But, something got my mind running again.

After all these years with this guy this question still haunted me. It has probably haunted you too! I mean who hasn't tried to break this mystery? You know what it is! His hair! I am still wondering how that guy keeps his hair so damn perfectly spiked all the time. I guess that's why they call him the boy wonder. He makes you wonder! I shook that thought off quickly as you could assume and answered Robin.

"Of course I'm alright man! But I just think I should've had one quick recharge before we left."

I replied a bit smoother this time. That was a good white lie right? Well Ravey dearest thought so…

"Oh, great lie there Cyborg. Couldn't of done it better myself." Raven threw in her two cents while she sat cross armed with that oh so cool looking hood she always had on. I laughed a bit as I took a peak at her from the rear view mirror. She knew it, she always did. I mean she's empathic right? Doesn't that mean she can read minds? Wait… that's telepathic… Ugh never 'mind'!

"No, really I am cool guys."

So I lied and I lied again, sue me. Raven and Robin do it all the time. I should be able to too. Just because they're both the "dark" mysterious ones doesn't mean they should get any special treatment.

"Cyborg we are your friends. Please tell us. What is your concern?" My main alien girl Starfire decided to chime in with her concern. That girl is such a worry wart ain't she?

"Guys, guys, guys I am completely bumpin' okay? Ya'll see? I am stepping on the pedal harder! You happy now?"

"What is this bumpin'?"

I didn't answer my alien friend, but I did feel guilty for lying. So I did what they wanted me to do. I put the pedal to the metal baby! And boy did we take off! I laughed a bit as I watched them squirm under the pressure. The G's started to build.

"Ya'll wanted this right?" I said with my usual big grin. In an awesome blaze we started to fly down Jump City like a bullet and let me tell ya it felt damn great! I guess there's another perk to being half robotic that I didn't mention. I can drive the T-car at two hundred miles per hour safely, whatever 'safely' means.

After a few minutes of joyfully watching my pals get their brains shoved to the back of their heads, I slammed on the breaks which sent them flying forward with only their seatbelts saving them from being flung out the window about a hundred feet.

We were here at the Jump City southern bank! Which of course was unsurprisingly being robbed and if you're wondering… I parked my "baby" perfectly right in front of the entrance. Ah you probably weren't so never mind.

I smiled as I got out, letting the hydraulics of the T-car get some relief from my heavy metallic self. I looked at Beast Boy who was holding his head he felt so sick. The rest didn't look too much better either. They deserved it! For not believing in me! And for not trusting me! Though I did kinda lie huh? Hehe, what can I say? I am an evil bastard.

"I told ya'll I'm fine, and if you're going to hurl, do it outside please. No puking in my baby, got it?" I said to entire group with a friendly smile.

"Yea… yea… I believe you now." Beast Boy quickly got out of the car and I couldn't help but laugh at the dork as he ran over to a nearby bush to do his vomiting.

"Well at least you're feeling alright now huh?" Raven spoke to my face in her usual monotone. That girl did have one cool voice. I quickly thought of a suave reply.

"Always girl, I'm always the "alright" one remember?" I said with a grin. It was a cool reply and it yet it was true… if it was one thing I hated, its drama. I like to keep things to myself. I don't like airing out my dirty laundry to anyone really, except maybe one person. And no it's not because I have powers that could destroy the world or because I was trained by some strict vigilante that wears a bat mask. That's just the way I am and always will be, even when I was known as the human named Victor Stone. Damn that rhymed.

"Titans… let's go."

I quickly followed from behind the group as Robin led us into the bank as usual. He is our leader after all. Starfire, also as usual was closest to him. Leaving me, Raven, and BB to bring up the rear, fun huh?

Speaking of fun! I wasn't in one of my usual good moods and I was totally ready to open a can of whoop ass until I heard that voice, that freaking damn voice. When I heard it that was when I pulled a 180 degree turn. The last thing on my mind was fighting.

"Well look what the cat crapped out… five pit sniffin' Titans!" That little annoying voice echoed into my mechanical receptors.

It was Gizmo, now I know what you're thinking. Why don't you want to fight him? Are you scared of him? Are you scared of his big scary gadgets? Hell no! And if you're thinking of another reason, specifically the opposite in nature to my question, then don't get any sick ideas you! I still hate that bastard and I would do anything to take him down. But! If Gizmo was here… then 'she' would be here. Oh and that big monkey ass named Mammoth too. Oh well, everything isn't peaches and cream my ma used to say.

"Where's the rest of the gang Gizmo? Or did they finally drop all the dead weight from the group?"

I looked towards Robin as he insulted Gizmo with his signature nonchalant super hero voice. That guy always seems to say something cool in the beginning of these little brawls. He is the master of the opening insult. The Rickey Henderson of heroic opening jabber!

"HAHA! Funny bird boy, almost as funny as your costume! But about my pals… they're right behind you dumbass!"

I turned and stood face to face with that monkey I was talking about earlier. He gave me a good shot the face with his fist and it really didn't feel too good. After sailing a hundred feet I landed behind a counter where the tellers made the transactions.

Was I mad? Yea! Is that bastard gonna pay? Yea! Was I going to have to lay down the biggest Booyah beat down known to man? Hell Yea! Was I going to do it right now? No! Of course not. Why you ask? Heh, because a certain someone just pounced on me that I've been waiting for.

"Hi Vic."

I looked into her cat like eyes with a grin. Damn this girl was hot.

"Jinxy, do we really always have to meet like this?"

Meeting her like this just like my android side was getting a bit old. This had to be the 8th time at least. Oh well better than nothing I guess!

She smiled her brilliant smile as she leaned over towards me.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Well I would suggest…"

Jinx didn't let me finish my answer as she started to kiss me aggressively. I wasn't going to complain, trust me I ain't no fool! Though I must say, I am such a stud! Even with the metal crap protruding out of my head. Oh by the way 'Thanks Dad'

The lip lock had to have gone on for at least a minute. I mean it does feel like a few seconds, but what I've learned is to find how long a "good" kiss lasts you simply multiply the time you "thought" it was by ten. It's pretty accurate really try it!

Gizmo suddenly came flying above us seeming to have been hit hard by one of my teammates and Jinx nervously pulled away from me. I didn't let her go though and she gave me a worried look.

"What are you doing? They can't see us like this."

There was total concern in her eyes and I just chuckled.

"Why not? Do I embarrass you?"

Jinx pouted while I smiled teasingly.

"Vic… we can't…"

"Come on Jinx. Please join my side baby. Why do you have to be one of the baddies? Can't you just be the "bad" girl who does good things?"

It's official, I am one smooth talking half-droid!

Jinx sighed.

"Well, can't you stop being such a goodie goodie and become one of us? You had your chance remember? You were good at being the bad guy."

It's official, she was one smooth talking magician. And she did have a point ya'll. I am a badass I must say. But I did turn down a tempting offer from Brother Blood. I mean that guy just looked so damn ridiculous I couldn't take him seriously. Now maybe if Slade offered me… wait a sec… Once again never mind.

"I can't Jinx. I can't turn on my friends."

"Well I can't either Vic, it goes both ways."

What a predicament we were both in. If only I could just stop being CYBORG for just a damn second then me and Jinx could be together.

"Can't we just go on a…er… normal date for once Jinx? I mean aren't you baddies ever "off duty"?"

I asked like a man, okay so I admit it sounded a little like begging but my suaveness has to take a hit sometimes. Like they say 'Sometimes you just gotta beg dude'.

I looked at Jinx confused as she stared at me hard. I didn't know whether she was looking into my red robotic eye or my normal one. She did say both are pretty sexy so whateva right? She finally said something.

"I can't be seen with you, headmaster would…"

Ah so there was no changing her mind! Plus she's so damn hot. So why not just get to the kissing again now? I puckered up and laid one on her and she didn't fight back. I did say I was a suave guy didn't I?

This kiss didn't last much longer as the monkey boy, Mammoth and midg… I mean that little person known as Gizmo started to yell out Jinx's name.

"Yo Jinx! Get your ass out here, we gotta bail!"

Jinx gave me one last kiss on the lip as she released. I twitched a bit angrily. The same sentiment kept running through my head at that point. 'Oh that monkey boy will be dead… he will be dead'.

"Sorry Vic, see you next time?" Jinx kissed me on the cheek and rose to her feet. She paused and I gave her that "oh no…" type of look. She leaned over again.

"Booyah…" Jinx smiled at me as she whispered my word into my ear.

With that word she suddenly grabbed me by the neck with her legs and flung me across the room by flipping backwards. The girl sent me crashing into an array of inanimate objects. I laid there thinking one thing, 'Damn she was one an amazing chick!'.

"Cyborg!"

The team started to yell my name as I looked up at the ceiling still a bit dazed. They thought I was feeling like a total idiot. They were partially right. I was feeling awesome and feeling like a total idiot at the same time! HAHA!

"Are you okay friend?" Starfire asked me while I looked up in a cool daze.

"Never better." My reply was probably a little too upbeat but I really didn't care.

"Where were you? Was Jinx kicking your butt again?" BB yelled at me in disappointment. I just nodded in reply thinking of Jinx, nice throw.

"Well they got away with the money. Gizmo has some new tricks up his sleeve, all in all another great night in my life of constant pain and suffering." Raven said with her usual sense of sarcasm that I have grown to accept. She quickly turned and started to levitate away from their little circle around me.

"I may not be in total understanding of your customs but. Cyborg you are smiling. And my eyes also may be playing with me but I am certain you were sent flying through those walls. Are you not hurt?"

I realized how boneheaded I was and started to act a bit 'hurt'.

"Yea ow! We need to head back to the Tower so I can heal up… ow… the pain."

The team looked at each other and shrugged as I slowly opened up my one human eye in a peaking manner. As you can see, I can't act for 'shit'.

"Right, let's head back to the tower."

Robin commanded and like always we followed. I was the last one to get out. I gave a good look at my white metal hands with a bit of disappointment.

I really wish that I could just be a normal kid again. Is that too much to ask? Bah, apparently it is and it always will be. Live with it Cy… live with it… just…just live with it…


	2. Yup! I've Definetly Been Jinxed!

**Chapter 2**

"**Yup! I've Definitely Been Jinxed!"**

Okay, so I haven't been complete upbeat usual self the last few weeks, but this. This is just too much! I can take the fact that I forgot to drive past the speed limit by at least 50 mph for once. I can even take the fact that I accidentally let Beast Boy eat some of his special tofu cookies in the T-car. Trust me ya'll all the car freshener in the world wouldn't help you if BB ate some of that stuff in your car. but this is psychotic man! This is unacceptable! Twilight Zone alert.

I had just lost to BB at Super Monkey Racers 4. Robin doesn't even lose to BB at that game. I am half machine. I can't lose like that, and I lost to him! And boy was he letting me have it.

"Booyah that Cy! I won! I finally won! YES! YES! YES! In your face Cyborg! I told you I could do it! And I just did!" BB sure wanted to rub this in. I wouldn't blame him too much, I do the exact same thing to him every time I win.

"I can't believe what just happened." I muttered while my green buddy kept taunting me.

"I beat you fair and square Cy!" He was right! He did, damn 'hell' really did freeze over tonight.

I tossed the controller down and stared blankly at the screen. Yup he beat me by .004 seconds. I guess it's hard to concentrate when you got so much running through your mind. Ya know the damn usual. 'What's for dinner?' 'I wonder what Jinx is doing…' 'What's for dinner?' 'Why the hell am I so damn unlucky?' 'What's for dinner…' 'I wonder what Jinx is doing…' You get the picture.

"Cy? Where are you going? We gotta celebrate man!" BB had the biggest smile on his face I've seen in a long time. Oh well, I guess if it made him that happy it was worth it. Playing this game sure wasn't helping me keep my mind off my problems anyway at least someone happy.

"What's there to celebrate Beast Boy?" Robin said while he walked into the living room. I got up off the semi-circular couch and I really, really wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Duuuuuuude! Believe in miracles Robin! I beat Cyborg at Super Monkey Racers 4! First time ever!" After the glare I got from good ol' Robbie I really, really, really wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Cyborg you lost? But you nev-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I started to walk off letting my heavy feet stomp on the ground.

"Hey Cyborg! Where do you think you are going?" BB asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I flipped open my wrist to read by battery readings. 89 percent. Damn it was 10:00 nighttime and my battery was still running strong. Maybe I've been spending too much time moping around like a big goober. Right now, I really needed somewhere to just sit and think. Perfect time for another lie I guess.

"I need to recharge my battery Beast. Good night ya'll. C'ya tomorrow!"

"Dude are ya joking? Tonight's movie night Cy!"

Oh crap, it was. Every other week heh how could I forget?

"I mean come on man. Ya never miss movie night."

Yea he's right. I don't, but uh I guess once isn't going to be 'that' big a deal.

"Um sorry B! I gotta recharge man."

"But… but… it's our tradition! And ya can't break tradition!"

I guess it is 'that' big a deal.

BB suddenly changed into that freaking cat with those big eyes. That was a low blow! So unfair! I growled a bit. He wins, he always does.

"Alright, alright. Bah, I'll just charge for like half an hour."

"GREAT!" Beast turned to Robin in a flash. "I'm feeling lucky today Rob! I hope you are too because I am gonna wipe the floor with you!" My green partnah motioned Robin over to the controller.

Ya'll know Robin, the day that guy backs down from a challenge? Is the same day Starfire starts using Snoop Dogg words in her already twisted English. Oh god that would be hilarious wouldn't it? 'My friends I am so happy for today I have learned the true meaning of friendship fo shizzle my nizzle… hehe…' almost too creepy. (Cringe)

Speaking of which, I caught a glance of Star and Raven sitting at the kitchen counter. Star had a chef's hat on! As you all would know, that had bad news written all over it for sure. I tried to sneak past them but I guess Raven just couldn't let me get away with it, she never does.

"Cyborg, where you going?" She said. To no surprise her pale face was behind a book, I could only see her eyes, but I knew there was a smile (a weak one of course) behind that concentrated cluster of paper. She always did love to mess with my metal head.

"I was just going to-"

Ya'll knew it was coming.

"Before you go off to your duties friend Cyborg. May I please ask of you to try my new delicacies that I have created for our pleasure?" I kind of looked at my alien home-girl in a blank way.

Taste testing huh? Hehe… heh…

"Yea Cyborg, why don't you try one of them? You eat everything else around here."

That Raven of ours. Sarcasm just radiates from her doesn't it? Three words and four syllables came to mind. 'Damn you RAVEN!' So, so, so evil that girl!

I quickly snapped out of my silent burst of anger.

"Um s-s-sure Star, what are they?"

God I am such a frickin' push over! Oh well take one for the team, that's always me. Whether it be getting my ass beat by Atlas or eating Starfire's culinary creations. I always seem to be the one having to get kicked around don't I?

"I think you would perhaps call them COOKIES?"

Cookies! Oh man, Starfire made cookies? That really can't be good. This girl drinks mustard for God damn sakes.

She pulled out the tray and shoved it in my face. I gave her one of those "I'm trying to smile but I really and I mean really can't" smiles.

"Please Cyborg try them! I am sure you will enjoy them!"

For some reason, go ahead and call me crazy I really didn't think so. I looked at Starfire's face. I can't let her down. Damn my conscience, rot in hell!

Who could say no to her? Well besides Raven, I don't know a sane soul that would. I mean if you would look into those green eyes you would consider jumping off a bridge to keep them perky! Looking at the cookies, I put a lot of emphasis on CONSIDER ya'll.

I slowly reached forward with my huge bionic hand and took one. I grinned at her and she just closed her eyes and gave me one of those usual Starfire smiles. I laughed nervously and I noticed Raven really hiding her face behind that book. IDEA!

"Raven, why don't you have half of my cookie? I don't want to be a pig or anything." She slowly lowered her book to take a peak at me.

"Sorry, I'm on that carb diet that's so popular these days. Plus about you being a pig? It's too late."

Her eyes again hid behind the book. Gah, she's good, she's real good huh? Touché Raven! Touché! Oh well I have been moaning and groaning about tasting and stuff, I guess I had this coming. Come on CYBORG TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!

Oh what the hell I've been feeling like crap anyway let's just do it the way it's supposed to be done, to the extreme. All or nothing! Oh yea baby, I scarfed that mother down two seconds flat!

It was nasty, oh yes… it was nasty. I swear I thought I was going to cry. But you know what I said before about jumping off a bridge right?

"MMM… yummy… Um… that was great Star… thanks…"

She smiled and it was really worth it… I guess.

"You are welcome my dear friend!"

I just had another idea. A great one at that! I couldn't get Raven, but these other guys are sure getting some.

"Oh Star, I think Robin and Beast should give these a try. They love cookies!"

"Glorious idea my friend! Oh Robin and Beast Boy you must try these!"

The steam shooting off the two was funny as hell let me tell ya. It was classic stuff. I took a glance at Raven and she just looked at me with a slow nod. I guess she approved too. Oh well, enough of this 'Titan' fun. I better get back to the room so I can get back in time for the movie. I walked out of the living room and started my long walk to my 'pimp zone'.

_I know what you're wondering. 'Is this inane stupid type of stuff always happening at Titans Tower?' To answer your question simply, yup! And it used to keep me pretty distracted from some of my robo issues too. But for some reason it just wasn't anymore. There was really only one thing that kept my half-borg mind clean these days. You guessed it baby… Jinxy girl._

_Wait a second here, ya'll probably also wondering how the hell me and Jinx even started to like each other let alone have secret make out fests on the job. Story-time anyone! Heh, sorry you don't have a choice!_

_Where to start? Where to start? Okay about a month ago, I went into the H.I.V.E. academy undercover using my real last name as my handle ' Stone'. Original? No, but it is a cool name don't ya think? Oh yeah! _

_By the way, I also had these sweet rings that could make me look… well… normal. But enough of that technical crap!_

_So I got into the H.I.V.E. and started to do my stuff. Ya know the usual! Mess with everyone's heads, make Mammoth and Gizmo's lives a living hell, and be totally suave with all the ladies. Ya'll know me! Still same old G! I mean if it weren't for my metallic body. I'd be a super chick magnet, which is funny since metal is magnetic. Ok, I don't know where I was going with that but..._

_Anyway! Me and Jinx started to hit it off after they pulled a little initiation on me. It was NOT FUN trust me! I had to wear this pink… oh… never mind we don't want to talk about that. It's no big deal… it wasn't that funny… ok maybe it was funny but I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! _

_So moving on! Tthe ice broke between me and her at that point. I guess when you're being laughed at by everyone a girl does feel a bit sorry for you. Jinx could totally tell I was a bit pissed off so she 'consoled' me for a bit. Nice of her I know, but I did carry her books around for the whole day. She at least owed me some attention! _

_More importantly though, is after that day? We talked a lot! And I mean a hell of a lot! Sitting in her dorm room and just rambling about random things too. Like the beauty of a perfectly made sandwich or the joys of stealing a rare diamond. Okay, so maybe we both lied a bit about what we were truly interested in. But that didn't make it any less fun! I even think Gizmo and Mammoth were pretty damn jealous… which only made it that much more sweet!_

(Left turn at the end of the hallway) Not too much further till 'recharge' land.

_So we became pals, sort of. But it all came a head at the dance we had at the academy. Brother Blood! That guy does have a sense of humor, or he's just funny to laugh at. It's just priceless watching him "chaperone" over a dance. Anyway, I didn't really feel like going. I wasn't even supposed to be there remember? Though I must say I've been known to cut a rug here and there, I just wasn't in the mood. _

_Till Jinxy asked me of course! She was so fun to be around, villain or not. I just couldn't say no. So I have a thing for pink eyes ya'll, doesn't everybody? _

_I danced… she danced… we slow danced… drank punch… drove Mammoth and Gizmo crazy. She did give them a stroll on the dance floor though. She is sweet like that. Who knew such a "bad" girl had such a heart huh? I learned a lot from my time at the H.I.V.E. Yea besides being super evil! _

_What exactly did I learn? The most important thing I learned is that things aren't always what they seem. I feel pretty boneheaded that I never realized this earlier. Actually I've always felt like a bit of a bonehead all my life no matter how high my IQ is. Weird considering my head is mostly metal, which means I should feel metal headed! Heh, I'll stop there._

_Like I was saying, you know that 'don't judge a book by its cover' saying? Well it speaks to me now louder than ever because of Jinx. I mean take me for example. Most people look at me and they see a freak. Right? I mean a sexy and cool freak but still a freak ya know. I admit like a man! I do look a bit freakish. Sorry if you're a breathing human, you can't walk around with 80 percent of your body made of alloy and think you look "normal". If there is a person like that in this world, I would sick an angry Raven on whoever it was in a heartbeat._

_Though I may question stuff about my human self, I know I am not a freak on the inside. Maybe I am in a way, but I guess that's the whole reason I'm feeling bummed in the first place huh? But people assume I am an emotionless freak without even saying or hearing me out ticks me off. I may be a "freak" at some things but emotionless? That's a bit too much I think! I may have trouble dealing with the fact that I don't feel emotions like you or any other human without mechanical parts stuffed into them but I do feel… something._

Hmm the Titan Gymnasium! (Make a right) We're getting closer!

_Let's get back to Jinx shall we? Like those "people" that assume above! I admit it ya'll I am guilty too! We all probably are. I just thought she was just another heartless baddie. But definitely a hot heartless baddie at that! I always was physically attracted to her, I just never said anything or even tried anything. She was the 'bad guy' after all. But we all give in, I mean just look at her with those sneaky eyes and skintight black outfit and those pink dots under her eyes. Trouble written all over that hottie! And I admit, Cyborg liked what he saw! (_Nothing un-cool about speaking in the third person ya'll remember that!)

_Yep, yep, yep I thought she was just some shallow hottie vixen and nothing but trouble, but hey she's a lot more than that. She's likeable beyond the physical sense. She has emotions… she cares… she's kind… she's just misguided and manipulated. As Stone I figured that out pretty quick… _

_People aren't evil at heart. I just don't believe that anymore. There's proof all around. More than just Jinx! I mean take Robin for example, if he had never met Batman, who knows what he would've become. Same with me even, if I hadn't met Raven while I was getting into trouble in Hell's Kitchen? Well I'd probably not even be here today, or at least be a Titan. See what a certain female can do to the male perspective on things? She is really something… Jinx I'm talking about. And I guess Raven too, in a creepy friendly sorta way. _

_Well anywho, back to the moral jive! It's these type of stuff that happen in your life that turn you to what you'll be in… well life. Meeting the right people that can send you on your way! Terra was another example of this. I do miss my little rockin' roller… We'll fix you my girl! You can count on that._

_You know I've been thinking, even guys that seem totally evil like Slade, must have good in them. Though the amount might be as big as Slikie's brain, it has to be there. Same thing goes with my good ol' buddy Brother Blood. Maybe I'll make an exception for guys like monkey ass Mammoth and baby face Gizmo, those crazy bastards. I know it sounds a little 'coo coo' but Jinx taught me that. She's living proof of it herself._

Hey! We're at BB's room! The messiest room in the history of messy rooms, only a little bit more now!

_Anyway you all know what happened. Sooner or later I had to turn my back on her. I mean I am a Titan right? (Sigh) So I pulled a fast one on that oh so smart Brother Blood and blew his base straight to hell. And honestly I was all smiles until I saw the look on Jinx's face when I turned… I only felt bad… really bad. Bad Cyborg bad!_

_I mean we became pretty close until that point. I remember exact the words she said to me as she left… those words got me thinking about all I learned._

"You could've been one of us…"

_I only could reply with that I felt._

"I could've been a lot of things, and so could've you."

_I think she understood what I meant. It didn't make her feel any better, but she knew I was right. Though, I did sense a bit of that "I'm gonna kick your ass Cyborg" syndrome everyone is catching these days. Besides at that point I didn't know what to think. Was it 'Stone' she liked? Or was it the real me? 'Cyborg'? I acted like my normal self as Stone, I mean I was still 'me' but without the mechanical stuff showing! Did she like the real me? Heh, I would get my answer soon after that little incident._

_A week later she and her other two partnah's monkey and baby robbed yet another bank. And of course we Titans had to show up. While the other four kept Mammoth and Gizmo busy I tried to talk to Jinx on the side. Ya know the whole 'I'm sorry and I hope you understand' stuff. Well for the first minute or so she didn't even say a word and continued to kick my ass. By the way I did mention I can take a beating, damn straight I can!_

_After awhile somehow she shoved me into one of the rooms so we couldn't be seen. I thought she was going to try to kill me right there, believe me she tried. But I tackled her to the floor using my big fat metal ass. She kept trying to hit me but like magic or something. I just decided to kiss her out of nowhere. Now imagine that for a second! A girl is just beating on you non-stop and suddenly you just try to make out with her. Cool huh? Of course she stopped and I let go. She suddenly became calm and then we just hit it off like that. I know "AAAW" ain't that the cutest thing ya ever heard?_

_Heck yea it is! _

_Well to bring this long thing to a close, basically from that point on every time those three would do their dirty work and we the Titans had to stop them… Jinx and I would I always sneak to the side and get our own 'work' done. Great relationship right? I thought so too! But of course we get to talk a lot still. You might be asking yourself, 'How Cyborg?' 'How?'' _

_Do you use like hi-tech radio gear? Or some weird lookin' gadget that let's you read her mind? No ya fools! I use what everyone else uses! AOL Instant Messenger duh. Just because I'm a friggin' super hero doesn't mean we can't use the internet. Speaking of which I am at my room now!_

I quickly hit the computer! Then you know, I did the routine check up…turned the damn thing on… made sure BB didn't do anything stupid… and then I hit that AOL icon and signed in. My login screen popped up. By the way,I bet you guys could guess my screen name! 'BooyahDude' is my handle and my password is of course 'ivebeenjinxed'. Cute huh? I think my old password had something to do with BB's socks smelling like crap but I'm glad I could change thatone finally.

"Welcome! You GOT MAIL!"

That is damn annoying! I opened up the good ol' mailbox. And what do you know, first link on the screen showed me that… 'Jinxluvspink' had sent me an e-mail labeled "Hey Cutie".

Seriously guys can I get a little 'Booyah'? You know you want to do it!


	3. A Hex Unbroken

**Chapter 3**

"**A Hex Unbroken"**

_It is just so ironic to me that I would fall for a girl named Jinx, considering how much I am starting to feel a bit hexed myself lately. A super hero hexed I say? Well… Yea! Heh, I know what you're thinking. 'Stop being such a whiny little pansy chrome dome.' And I know I am being a bit down on myself._

_But ya know! Gee I wonder why I would feel that way. I mean I've only been nearly killed and brought back to life like a friggin' walking and talking Frankenstein. Nothing says 'good luck and fortune' like that my friends._

_Now I am not much into stuff like karma and fate but this is just crazy! Even more crazy than that whole 'Larry and Robin' thing! Exaggeration I know, but deal with it! _

_Don't get me wrong though, I wouldn't consider myself the unluckiest guy in the world. I am a super hero and a Titan after all, and Jinx is such a fox... grrr. But at the same time, for the people that think they would want to be me, if they knew how it felt inside under this robotic body of mine? They just might wanna re-think that little dream of theirs. _

_Trust me kiddos having a red LED for an eye is only fun for so long. Though I must say it does get the job done. Which is a definitely a good thing! Since both my LED eye and human eye were a bit busy at this point. My Jinxy sent me an e-mail! You wanna read my fellow peeps? Sure ya do! Don't be a chicken go ahead and look!_

_-_

Hey Slick :)

Victor, I am really sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to throw you that hard! ;) I felt so bad. I hope your head still isn't spinning too much. But you remember how you always tell me how "tough" you are? Suck it up! Hehe. I think you will get over it. But just in case if you're mad at me! Don't be! Please?

_Victor! I just love how she calls me that, it makes me feel like my old self again. Not being called Cyborg by someone gave me some comfort, especially with such a 'comforting' voice like hers. By the way, Awww! She's apologizing for throwing me through a wall. How many of you could forgive your girlfriend or boyfriend doing that to you? None! I thought so. _

_Honestly though, I think that girl's kiss left me a bit more dazed than that toss… ack… She probably knows that anyway._

Um what can I say? I am really missing you and I am glad we got to see each other tonight. You looked good! Anyway, headmaster hasn't let us go out that much lately on jobs or for free time. With finals around the corner and projects due, it's a total bummer! Plus he is forcing us to gather some materials to complete the new H.I.V.E. base. Thanks to your brilliant demolition skills of course! And no I won't tell you where it is… because you're the enemy. >: P

_What can I say? I can blow stuff up like no one else. Now that is something I can definitely be proud of!_

_-_

You'd be absolutely loving what I am seeing right now Vic. Mammoth and Gizmo are totally busy icing themselves down. It is so funny watching those two whine, you were right about that. I am such a good friend aren't I?

And by thee way, Raven really did a number on them tonight. Is she angrier than usual? Because I never thought that would be possible.

_Oh it's possible… oh it definitely is. Ya'll know that for sure._

_-_

Anyway you're probably busy doing your hero thing. So I'll stop rambling on about lil' o me and my dark life. I just wanted to say hi! I really, really wish I could be with you right now.

_Me too Jinx… me too… (Tears for fears, SHOUT SHOUT LET IT ALL OUT! THESE ARE THINGS I CAN DO WITHOUT! COME ON!)_

You know what? I've been thinking about what you asked me tonight. If I remember correctly, you did ask me on a date, right? (So cute by the way) And I know I said we couldn't do it, but Vic I've been thinking and I decided that don't care if I get caught. I need to see you. I need to be with you. I just have to! So you wanted a date? I'll give you one you'll never forget! >: D

_Could someone please slap me right now? (This is the time where you slap me. You know… What did the five fingers say to the face! SLAP!) Ouch… Thanks! Nice follow through on that by the way._

By the way Vic,

BOO!

"Boo! What the?"

The chair I was sitting on just gave way from under me. I know, I know, I know. I really gotta lose some weight. Too many 'Twinkies' right? Probably so! But my metal anchoring weight had nothing to do with the chair breaking trust me!

Hmmm, could it actually be a certain someone casting a hex? Yep, it definitely was. It was the girl I can't stop thinking about! You know! The one with those pretty, pretty, pretty eyes! That very same girl was in my room and I didn't know how or why. But right now who really gives a crap!

I looked up and saw her standing with that devilish grin on her face.

"Yah!"

With that perky beauty of a word she leapt on me with a cat like pounce. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my metallic neck and hugged me tight. Jinx then brought her warm cheek against mine. It felt so good I swear it made my sensors fuzz. This was definitely a good surprise!

She began to giggle a bit as she saw the bewildered look on my face. I really wasn't expecting anything like this really. Though I should be used to the unexpected, I've seen some weird stuff in my days of being a hero.

Let's see off the top of my mind! There was Starfire's transformation, Robin going on a date, oh and let's not forget Raven's whacky world in her mind. That had to be one of the weirdest if not… wait… Actually there was something weirder! Speaking of Raven let me tell ya'll, this one time I caught her singing in the shower. (I know, I know totally freaky stuff.) And she threatened me with the whole 'angry Raven' thing. She said that she'd kill me if I said anything to anyone. So ya'll keep quite ya hear!

I looked at Jinx and she only continued to laugh at me. She has such an adorable laugh. My pace maker was about to melt, and it felt really good for a change.

Okay so after the initial surprise, I tried to make some sense of this situation. No matter how many times I tell myself that it is usually is a pointless attempt and never works, I just do it. Outta habbit I guess.

"Jinx… you're… here… but you said we couldn't…"

To no surprise, she didn't really answer me with words. Jinx just gave me a soft peck on my one human cheek with those small lips of hers, and I relaxed not having a care in the world. She does do that to me every time, talking about her making me feel careless by the way.

Heh, I never 'feel' that way too often, though I may act like it at all times. The rest of the Titans think I am just some fun loving, not a care in the world guy, that they can always count on for a laugh or some vocal support. I mean that is a cool expectation and I try my best, but come on! I am human aren't I? Am I? Okay bad question. Good thing Jinx had a better question for me.

"Happy to see me?" Those pink eyes are just hypnotic for sure.

"Of… course…"

I replied to her pretty weakly, I am still a bit shocked ya know? But to be fair I got calm pretty quick! This is Cyborg remember? I am the king of rock there is none higher! And nothing keeps me out of whack for too long. And as far as calming my self goes, that sweet smelling perfume that she had on didn't hurt either. Jean Patuo I think it was, boy this girl had class. Oh by the way, forget about the fact I knew exactly what type of perfume she was wearing. Just please don't ask.

Jinx whispered into my ear with a slight giggle towards the end.

"Well, I am happier."

She winked and I only could grin at her.

"Of course you are." This 'cyborg' has some smooth lines huh?

I paused, as I just realized something.

"But I gotta ask you one thing Jinx."

She stared at me with her cat eyes waiting for my question.

"Just how the hell did you get through my security system?"

She just again laughed at me playfully. This was pretty amazing. I had just updated the Titans Tower security system with all new gadgets and all that technological jazz. It was awesome to say the least, but even after all that upgrading this girl just broke through it without a sweat. Bummer? Yeah sorta. But hey, in the wise words of that Cops Theme… Bad girls bad girls What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when they come for you? (SLAP oww…)

"You know me Vic! I can be anywhere I want, anytime I want. And right now I'd rather be no place else than to be here with you."

She gave me that oh so cute smile of hers. Ah I love you Jinx, I really do. Wait… I do!

"Jinx you are… heh… something else."

I stuttered a bit. I guess I am not as cool under pressure as I thought. Wait a second what the hell am I talking about? I am the cat's pajamas baby! I am a smooth criminal! I am a hunka hunka burnin' love... I am…

"So, you wanted a date didn't you? Well seeing that you seem to have free time and I seem to have free time. Why not go on one let's say… now?"

I am now officially speechless.

"I uh… you… uh… Jinx for real?"

She just nodded in support of herself. Alright Cy, pull your suave magic! You can do it! It's the perfect time!

I grabbed her by her waist and rolled over so that I was now the one on top.

"Come here you…"

Making sure I didn't crush her with my heavy ass self I leaned over and kissed her. Jinx moaned softly as she grabbed my head and pushed it into hers. Aggressive Jinxy. Almost too kinky huh?

Nah! Of course not! This was just awesome and everything was going great until someone knocked at my door. I looked up a bit red and I don't know about you guys, but I think I over did it just a 'wee' bit. You be the judge.

"WHAAAAAAT!"

I yelled at the door and Jinx giggled at my angry outburst, but I quickly covered her mouth with my oh so cold hand.

"Yo uh, Cy are you done? The… movie is… er… about to… start…"

It was Beast Boy, and my green pal sounded a bit scared to say the least. I felt bad the way I yelled at him. I looked at Jinx and she shrugged with another light giggle. One word came to my mind at this point… DAMMIT! DAMMIT-DAMMIT-DAMMIT-DAMMIT-DAMMIT!

"Um, Cyborg you cool? I heard you talking in there. Uh, who you talking to?"

Oh god uh think Cyborg… think… yea that's it.

"Uh I was… uh… talking to myself… yea… I was doing the… you know… the hokie pokie!"

I looked at Jinx as she gave her best "are you a complete idiot" stare she could muster up at the time.

It was understandable ya'll. The freakin' 'hokie pokie'? How the hell was that on my mind at the time? I never liked that song. Well I did as a little kid. Oh and I loved 'I'm a little teapot' too. Hah, the memories…

Okay I once again deserved to be slapped. (Slap! Thank you!).

"Er, the hokie pokie Cy?" Beast to my expectations didn't sound too convinced. Oh well Cyborg better start back pedaling like you always do.

"Yea BB! You know how it goes! You put your left and in… you put your left hand out… you put your right hand in…"

"Dude! Yea, yea I get the picture! Come on stop joking around and let's go! It's WICKED SCARY TIME!"

I needed to think of something and something fast. YES! And what do you know? That light bulb above my head went off.

No seriously, I really mean it. The main light on the ceiling was burned out. Procrastination, as you know, is a teenager's worst enemy. This goes for us super heroes too. I kept telling myself to change that damn light bulb above for weeks. It's been dimming for the longest time!

Oh well! Back to the situation! I needed to buy more time, so I did what I needed to do at the time… I er… well… I guess I just bought myself some more time.

"Hey uh Beast I just need a bit more 'time' man, can you guys start without me?"

BB must be thinking I am going through a wicked case of mood swings. From an angry tone to a complete calm tone in about thirty seconds, nothing suspicious about that. That sounds sorta like Raven huh? I wonder what that could mean eh? Hehe, nah…

I really felt bad hiding this situation from my homeboy. He probably thinks I am going crazy. Hehe! Though, he probably has always thought that deep down anyway.

Beast answered a bit shakily.

"Uh… sure… but…"

"THANKS MAN! I'll meet you out there!"

Me and Jinx looked at each other completely quiet as we heard his footsteps fading away. Jinx smiled at me but then got a bit serious.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your movie night with…"

I enlarged my red and human eyes.

"NO! I mean Yes! Yes you do…"

I quickly got up and helped Jinx to her feet. We both stood staring at each other in a concentrated glare. This was a rare occasion especially in the last few weeks. Me and Jinx were both standing at the same time, in the same room, and not all over each other. Bah, Believe in miracles.

She grinned and friendly patted me on the back. It felt pretty nice, just like back when I was under cover at the H.I.V.E. academy. You know, when we were just 'friends'.

Jinx suddenly sighed.

"Vic I can't break you off from your friends like this. The guilt is just too much." I couldn't tell if she was joking but I'm not taking any chances!

"No it's okay! TRUST ME! There will be plenty of movie… uh…"

'Nights?"

"Yea! Those things!"

"Heh, and tell me what are you going to say to them Vic? 'I'm going out with Jinx tonight don't wait up for me?'. I really don't think so…"

She had a point. Oh jeez, what am I gonna do? Hmm… wait a sec… let's see… under cover… H.I.V.E. Oh yeah! Now the real… er… "fake" light bulb went off!

I grinned at Jinx and she just raised her cute little brow in curiosity. This date was going to happen and happen tonight if I had anything to do with it!

"What are you-"

In an overly dramatic move I 'shh'd her by striking a random heroic pose and quickly walked over to my oh so 'P.H.A.T.' computer. I sat down and took a peak at Jinx, who kinda rolled her eyes at the "shh" and I chuckled at her expense. I just love to spontaneously spaz out in front of people. But doesn't everybody?

I looked at her pouting face and smiled.

"Just kidding Jinxy girl. Just you wait and see..."

Jinx nodded approvingly, yay! She then went over and placed her head on my large steel shoulder and draped her hands across my neck. I typed as quickly as my metal fingers let me. I could only think of going faster but I suddenly stopped as I realized that this whole situation is still a bit of a mystery.

"Okay Jinx don't get me wrong. I am glad you're here and all. But how the heck did you get out without Gizmo, Mammoth, the H.I.V.E. or Brother Blood noticing?"

She spoke against my head.

"You worry too much. Don't worry Vic. They don't know a thing."

Uh, I was expecting more but I guess she didn't want to give me anything else. And I must admit I loved the mysterious side of this girl. She's so… bad… yet so caring. Dream girl ya'll! Dream girl!

I grinned and nodded to her showing Jinx that I understood she had to keep her mouth shut about certain things. I mean I wouldn't speak to her about "Titan" business. It was only fair. We were on different sides so it had to be this way. Though I really, really, really, really, really wish it wasn't.

By the way I am just about done with the typing and I am totally laughing like a giddy child inside.

"Now after this… and that… and this… and here we go baby!"

I hit the last key with a sense of victory and Jinx just giggled at my antics. We both turned as a part of the wall behind us started to spin around. A thick cloud of smoke began to shoot out of the revolving wall and I looked at Jinx as she stared in awe.

"Sweet huh!" She didn't reply to my question with her jaw dropped almost to the floor.

As you all know, I just love over doing it! I always do! Just look at the T-car for God sakes.

The smoke clears and I stood next to what was behind the wall proudly. Jinx walked over to me and I grinned, probably in a creepy way but she can take it. My grin is a sure big one, which you all know. Starfire and Beast think they both have big smiles? They know in their little heads that they ain't got nothin' on me when it comes to smiling! Except maybe Star's is nicer, and BB makes girl's swoon, but mine is definitely the biggest!

I looked at Jinx as she peered at my creation. I smirked at the pink haired vixen.

"So, just say it Jinxy. You are one impressed chick!"

She stared at it in a bit of awe and slowly turned to me.

"Yea I am impressed… and it's uh… sorta cute!"

Cute she says? Yep! You guessed it! It was my dummy clone! This is the second model. The first one was sorta dismantled so I had to rebuild one this one from scratch. I gotta pat myself on the back for this. It looks way better than the first model! Waaay better.

"Remember that clone I blew up? You know the one I went totally Rambo on?"

Jinx turned to me with a smile.

"Yep, you did beat that thing pretty badly. But you know what? Actually he's 'really' cute, I see what you're thinking you sly dog you."

I nodded. "I know, I know, genius right?"

I let my breath shoot over my clenched fist and started to shine my chest plate arrogantly. I am so damn cocky aren't? Although it's all good ya'll! Jinx told me she liked that about me. But it was only because she was exactly the same way. Hehe.

She walked over to my clone and began to poke at its head playfully.

"I like the plan Vic, but this clone of yours is just so adorable. Why don't you go watch with your friends and leave me alone with this hunk."

"You… you are funny you…"

She stared at me teasingly with that cute face of hers. I shook my head in a playful way of saying "That is not funny." She went over to me and caressed the side of my face.

"I must say Vic, you're so cute when you're angry or jealous." Jinx smiled letting those pink cheeks rise up.

"What'cha talkin' bout? I am not angry! And I am not jealous of my dummy!"

Okay so I have a bit of a temper as you guys know. But don't judge me! Let me make your body 80 percent robotic and let's see how your temper fluctuates constantly ya pansy. I'm sorry, there goes the temper again. I apologize. Don't need to slap me again. (SLAP… hey enough okay!)

Anyway, I walked over towards my workbench and picked up the controller for my clone. I pressed a few buttons and behold! IT WAS AALIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Jinx only stared at me. Damn I said that last part out loud didn't I? You are such a freaking goober Cyborg. Yes you are.

There was an awkward pause because of my lame Dr. Frankenstein impression. I tried to break the silence and I think I did a good job, once again you be the judge.

"Now all I gotta do is put some pre-recorded things that he can say to keep them off my back. If I remember correctly Beast rented Wicked Scary 2005."

"Oh yea he did say that. I LOVE WICKED SCARY!"

"I know isn't it just awesome? Scary stuff!"

We both made the "ooooh" ghost mimicking act towards each other and laughed. The two of us sounded like two over excited and hyper kids really. We both blushed at our childish outburst, but she just giggled it off, cute little giggle.

I started to speak while scratching my chin.

"I think Affleck is the movie, which of course means that Damon kid is there too. They're always in movies together."

"That Matt Damon is cute." I gave her a blank stare. Jinx replied with a shrug. I nodded.

Note to self, dislike Matt Damon from now on. GO AFFLECK! (You were the bomb in Phantoms YO!)

"Okay so now I got five preset things that he can say…"

"What are they so far?" Jinx enlarged her eyes.

"Well Booyah is the only one I got."

She paused and tilted her head. "And how is that different from the real you?" Jinx teased again. She loved to do it! And I sorta loved that she did. She truly cares! She does!

"Hah! You are too funny, anyway I am thinking of using 'Damn that's good popcorn', 'Shut up I'm watching the movie' , one sound bite of me screaming like a girl (ala Silkie eating my leg), and probably another scream where I sound a bit more manly (ala Silkie not eating my leg)."

Jinx only shook her head. I went over to my tool box and grabbed two rings. Jinx instantly recognized the rings.

"Vic…" She probably started to remember the first moments of our friendship where I was pretending to be something I wasn't. Bah!

I put on the rings and smashed them together. In a bright flash, I was my old self again. 'Vic 'the quick pick' Stone. No more robotic parts! Or at least it seemed that way. I looked over towards Jinx.

"Sorry Jinx, I just gotta go disguised remember? If anybody sees a Titan hanging out with a H.I.V.E. member. Well that'll be the end of that. Plus we can get more intimate, if I didn't have this cold metal on me right?" I winked with my left eye which was usually the bionic eye.

I was a bit surprised when she shook her head. She walked over towards me and pulled the ring off making me change back into my normal self. She then spoke softly. "I don't care if you're purple and have lizard scales all over. I'll always have 'fun' with you." Jinx smiled and kissed me on the lips. I felt weak at the knees. Thank god they're made of metal! That really felt good to hear her say that. So sweet of her, always says the right thing that girl of mine.

Whether or not I truly believed what she was saying was another story. I wanted to believe it, but some part of me just felt like she was just saying that just to make me feel better. I definitely appreciate it either way though.

"Thanks."

She only smiled as I started to walk out the door.

"Okay! You stay here alright? It'll just take a minute!" I looked over to my bad ass dummy.

"Let's do it cloney, make daddy proud ya hear?" I grinned and I started to walk out slowly controlling my clone down the hall ways of Titans Tower. Making sure no one saw me; I peered into our living room that was pretty dim. The volume was cranked up on the movie so I wasn't too worried about them hearing me, though Raven and her powers could blow this whole plan to smithereens so I had to be careful.

I let my clone walk over to the couch and sat it down on the way corner. My buddies stared at it blankly. Damn, they're not going to buy this.

"Uh Cy you're finally here dude! Want some pop corn?" Beast Boy asked. I quickly made my clone grab the bowl. BB not letting go of the bowl in time accidentally got ripped over and fell into the lap of Raven (DUND! DUND! DUND!) , who was sitting next to him. I could only chuckle at what happened next.

BB was slow to get up off of Raven's lap and looked up towards my favorite purple haired girl. Looking at those white eyes was never fun… trust me… I know first hand.

"Eeer Hiyah Raven…" 'He is so dead' I thought as BB laughed nervously.

"You mind getting off of me, in this century?" Raven seemed a 'bit' (sorry a little understatement) angry as she that through clenched teeth.

"Sheesh…" Beast slowly got off and I pressed the voice button on my controller. I laughed to myself as BB curled up into a ball and continued to watch the movie.

"DAMN THAT'S GOOD POPCORN!" my clone blurted to everyone else's in the room dismay. Robin looked at my clone and just shook his head. He sat back leaned over to the side, as Starfire laid her red head into his shoulder. How cute that couple is! I bet that dude loves horror movies, I mean every time Starfire screams smooth ol' Robin always has to be the one holding her.

By the way, I can't believe they were buying it!

I suddenly heard a giggle from behind me. It was Jinx.

"You're not supposed to be here, hint hint." I whispered to her. She only laughed as quietly as she could.

"Raven, she totally likes that green one doesn't she?"

I gave her a weird look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, from experience that is what I am thinking. Gizmo… uh… he does the same thing to me. He overreacts over these type of little things. Just like what happened with Raven. He'll get all defensive and tries to make himself feel safe by being a jerk."

Raven and BB? What has this girl been… HOLD ON A SEC!

"Wait Gizmo likes you? That little bas… I mean… he likes you likes you?" I asked stuttering through it. I wanted to hit myself as I thought I had spoken too loud. I checked over to the others but it was still cool, wheeeeeeeew.

"Isn't it obvious? Human psychology, you see someone overreact to something. It usually means they are trying to hide an emotion they feel, because of fear. Plus I see those two, Beast Boy and Raven, flirting all the time. Women's intuition helps too ya know?"

"Hehe."

That made 'some' sense. Honestly, it's always those "bad ass" people that always seem to have the difficult time being well honest with them selves. It took Robin awhile to warm up to Starfire, just because his bad ass self couldn't just admit it. But we all know Starfire, she is very persuasive when she wants to be. Ask my stomach that ate her cookies… ICK.

"You smart girl you, sorry to cut this short but let's get out of here so we can talk… alone." I turned my dummy into "auto/passive" mode and uh… turned to Jinx.

"Lead the way your highness." She said to me. I only shook my head at what said as we both snuck off into the elevator. I couldn't believe I was actually going on a date with Jinx. This is so damn awesome! I can't wait… uh wait… where the hell we're we going?

"Hey Jinx, uh I'd have fun with you anywhere you know that but uh… mind if I ask where we're going?"

She only smiled at me while we made our quick decent to the basement.

"Well, I don't want to tell you now. I want you to be surprised. You'll see Vic! But first we got to make a stop… to pick up some costumes."

Cool costumes! This is gonna be awesome! Wait a friggin' minute… Costumes?

"HUH!"


	4. The Date That Should Not Be Part I

**Chapter 4**

"**The Date That Should Not Be pt. 1"**

_I've never been so excited and scared at the same time in my entire life. Well maybe besides when me and BB met "Happy" Raven. But this was definitely something special. Me and Jinx on a date? Is this for real! I mean you've been on dates before. As you know some are great and some aren't so great. Trust me I've had my fair share of both. But I don't think a hundred dates was going to prepare me for this one. _

_Me and Jinx baby! Come on! That's awesome! And I'm expecting something well 'different' tonight. Jinx isn't like any other girl I've ever met and this is definitely a good thing._

_Well so far it wasn't too crazy. I mean I shouldn't expect too much yet. We've just left Titans Tower and hit the docks in a disguised T-car with the radio blasting through my freakin' sweet sound system. By the way see that speeding bullet over there? Well that's us! WOOHOO!_

_-_

'_Well kiddies I hope you enjoyed that rockin' tune, cuz I gotta tell ya it's still sending shivers down my spine!'_

Jeez these DJs are so damn lame aren't they?

'_But let's continue shall we? Now, for all you crazy cats out there… here's a Jump City favorite… this goes out to our favorite group of teenage heroes this side of the west coast! This is DJ Scratch n' Sniff for 102.3 LUV-FM and here's a little Puffi Ami Yumi enjoy…'_

Oh man, ya'll know that synth filled intro of course 'she' recognized it.

Jinx's eyes got bigger as she grinned at me and like always, with only evil intentions on her mind. I shook my head at her like the maniac I am.

"No girl… don't you start…"

Dammit, she started.

'_When there's trouble you know who to call…'_

"Oh Jinx…please no…" I muttered under my breath.

'_From their tower they can see it all!'_

Why do I deserve this? Why! I didn't do anything! ARGH!

'_When there's evil on the attack…'_

Okay, so I said she had a great voice, but that's when she's just talking to me. Singing… uh… that's a totally different story.

'_You can rest knowing they got your back!'_

Should I just turn it off? Nah keep cool Cyborg, the song is not that long. Who knows? Maybe she'll stop at the second verse, how the hell does she know these lyrics anyway?

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patroooooooool… TEEN TITANS! GO!'_

Geez, just look at her, she's totally getting into the song. (Cringe

'_With their super powers they unite…'_

No! She didn't stop!

'_Never met a villain that they liked!'_

Must… do it… must stop the madness…

_(CLICK! The radio was now officially off. Thank God.)  
_

Jinx shot me an angry glare.

"Hey! I was singing Vic!"

She looked at me with those pouting lips of hers. I didn't really reply with any gesture and deservingly so! She knew the song would get on my nerves. She totally did! Grr…

"Aw what's the matter? You don't like my voice?"

Cold shoulder Cyborg. all she wants to do is to get you angry.

Jinx made one of those 'fake' frowns at me.

"Oh, I see… You're mad because you did meet a 'villain' you liked… didn't you?"

She stared at me with that pretty smile of hers while I was trying my best to concentrate on the road. Not being a complete ass, I gave her a little one of those 'you know what I am gonna say' looks… if there is such a thing… isn't there? Well for all intents and purposes there is okay?

Anyway, I think it's time to play this flirting game too. Let's throw her a curveball shall we?

"Yea I did, but I am starting to second guess myself there… Jinx."

I winked at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me, in her teasing yet so damn adorable way that only she knows how to do.

But aside from all this flirting, she did have a point. That lyric is bit out of whack to me. I mean saying that we the Titans 'never met a villain that we liked' is a bit crazy. Okay… call me a weirdo… but does Malchior, or Terra, or this certain girl sitting next to me named Jinx ring any bells to anyone? I think a change is in order! Think of the possibilities ya'll! Maybe it should be 'kicking bad guy butt with Cyborg's might'! What do ya think?

Alright… never mind, I was never a lyricist as you can tell.

"Vic, I don't get it. It's your team song! I mean Me, Gizmo, and Mammoth would kill for a team song!"

"Well you guys can have it, and I 'did' like it…"

Of course, I loved the song… the first hundred times I've heard it. But when Robin started putting that damn theme on our communicators, microwaves, oven timers, cell phones, car horns, and alarm clocks… I think I had just about enough.

Damn me straight to hell really, look at me! I'm getting bugged by our own theme song. I must be crazy! I love those Puffi Ami Yumi girls! They're so cute those two.

Anyways! Maybe this whole _hero_ thing is just getting on my nerves a bit… okay maybe a lot. Just like my robotic parts, just like not being able to be open to anyone about Jinx, and just like… well basically… having to be this mechanical abomination known as 'me'.

I think Jinx could sense that I was getting a little agitated and that sweet thing known as guilt was overwhelming her. YEA! Eat your heart out RAVEN! I am now officially empathic.

Okay so I am no empath… but when a girl touches you in a comforting motion, I assume they're feeling guilty.

"Sorry Vic, just having a little fun with you. I didn't mean to-"

"No no… it's cool Jinx! I've just been a bit… well… you know…"

Of course she knew. The girls in this crazy thing we call life always know. It's all of us hardheaded guys that are always the confused ones. You girls would agree with me there right? And guys don't worry, being confused is sort of fun!

Alright so it's not too fun, but think of it this way ya'll. It's another 'excuse' we can use when we mess up! ;-)

I guess the guilt finally got to her.

"Aww you poor thing you! Come here!"

Jinx suddenly leapt out of the passenger seat and hugged my face. Okay picture this now! You're driving down the street at a 'cruising' speed of 150 mph, and your date is trying to cuddle with you, blocking your view of the street. Anything wrong with this scenario anyone? No? Okay, it's just me then. I mean don't get me wrong, I totally want to cuddle with this hottie, but I kinda wanted to live to see tomorrow. Sorry, but I'm not that depressed.

SCREEEEEEECH!

After skidding across the street for a few blocks, she finally let go. As you could imagine I only gave her a bewildered glare.

"JINX ARE YOU NUTS!"

This daredevil of a girl just laughed at me.

"Come on Vic, I thought you already knew that."

She gave me a mocking wink as I tried to regain control of the skidding car. And after a couple of smooth turns of the wheel we were back on track. Cyborg, you do got some driving skills my man! Dale Earnhart Jr. who?

Continuing this trend of spontaneity, Jinx stuck her head out the window letting the wind rush against her face. This girl was a wild one, and truthfully ya'll? That just made me want her that much more.

Talking about wild! It was funny how her pink hair was barely moving against the high speed wind… I wonder what kind of gel uses. Cause I guess she and Robin use the exact same kind.

Another SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

My public enemy number one, Red lights ugh… worthless things… Teehee.

I stopped the car and once again looked over at Jinx. She was totally psyched for this date as I could tell. I've never seen her so perky, and trust me she can get pretty damn perky when she wants to be.

Suddenly we heard a bunch of whistles from across us. It obviously came from outside the car.

"Hey baby, nice hair do!"

We both looked over to the left and saw a group of what seemed to be a rowdy group of high school kids. With heavy metal 'Slayer' type music blasting through their sound system they grinned over towards Jinx. Did these guys know what they were getting themselves into?

Me and Jinx just looked at each other with a shrug. A couple of them were still whistling. One of the kids stuck his head out the window.

"Come on hot stuff! We got room over here. Dump the chump and hang with some real men!"

Who the hell do these kids think they are? Kids asking for a blast from my sonic cannon is what they were… Hell yeah!

"Hey! Who you calling a CHUMP!" I screamed over towards them with a twitch.

Jinx only laughed at my angry explosion and held me back. She turned to those soon to be beat down high schoolers.

"Sorry guys. call me shallow but I only hang out with guys with cars that are in one piece."

I chuckled in my mind as I knew what she was about to do. You guys probably do to! This is going to be sweet!

The group of guys looked at each other. The one in the backseat started to laugh like an idiot.

"What are you talking about! Girl, this car is five times the car that loser boyfriend of yours is driving… Ditch him and we can have some real fun tonight."

I was just freakin' fuming. No one talks to both my 'babies' (talking about the T-car and Jinx…) that way… no one!

Jinx just turned to me and smirked as her eyes started to glow a bright pink. She then returned her glare to the guys in the other car.

"Sorry fellas. This girl is taken… but oh… 'Good luck' with the car…"

"PSSH… It's only your loss babe…"

"I'm sure…" Jinx replied as she giggled lightly.

They all scoffed at her as the light turned green. Me and Jinx only chuckled evilly at each other. I almost felt sorry for those guys, losing a car is something no one should ever experience! But these guys have it coming. So WHATEVER!

They took off. I didn't accelerate. I really didn't want to miss this. And boy was it a beautiful scene! Their car only made it about ten feet as the wheels from under suddenly just gave way. The momentum continued to send those guys down the street until they pounded into a nearby street light. The thing was totaled.

We both drove up to them laughing. They only gave us blank stares as they couldn't believe what just happened. I hit the accelerator as hard as I could kicking up as much dust as I could on those jerks as we drove off.

Me and Jinx only looked at each other and in unison screamed the only word that could sum up our feelings at that point.

"BOOYAH!"

Me and Jinx were laughing so hard our eyes began to water. I told you this girl was something else didn't I?

"Now _this_ is how a date should start off! Hehe, I told you Vic isn't it fun to be bad?" Jinx smiled.

My laughing slowed… it turned into a forced laugh… then to a mere cough… and then to complete silence.

"I… I… guess so… Jinx… I guess so."

Being 'bad' was fun, who knew really?

Jinx started to look around at my T-car controls with her curious eyes.

"Wow so many buttons. Hey! What does this-"

Her hand reached for a random button. I enlarged my eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH!"

She suddenly stopped and looked at me with an innocent smile. I shook my head.

"Sorry, that's keeping the T-car disguised."

Yep! Using the same technology that makes me look 'normal', I've disguised the T-car to look like 'joe' average car. Yes I know it's a shame! But we couldn't just be driving around in the T-car ya know? Everyone knows what that thing looks like, and if they found Jinx in it. Well… you get the picture.

"Besides like I said, no touching! Sorry, but Starfire ruined that privilege for everyone."

She just crossed her arms in a bit of a fit.

"Jeez, you and Gizmo sure do love your toys."

Heh Gizmo huh? Wait… Oh yeah! GIZMO!

"OH YEAH!" I blurted that out with a sense of anger and Jinx just gave me a blank stare. I looked at her becoming a bit more serious.

"Now what was that stuff about Gizmo liking you before! You never said anything about that to me."

With her arms still crossed, she once again only replied with a giggle without looking at me.

Oh no Jinx! You're not getting away from this convo missy!

"Well!"

Jinx shook her head still shooting her pearly whites at me. After about a few seconds of my continuous glaring, she cracked and finally said something.

"Aw Vic, do you feel threatened by him? Is jealousy rearing its ugly head?"

I paused. Cyborg, don't pause ya goof! That only shows that you are!

"Jealous? Of that Rugrat reject! HAH!"

Once again the silent treatment was all she was giving me, except for a few giggles here and there. Jinx was good at toying with me. She had me like puddy in her hands really and I truthfully didn't mind it one bit. But I am definitely not feeling threatened by Gizmo! GOT IT!

(Crickets Chirp)

Okay you guys maybe I am a little bit. Rhey have been such good friends for so long and maybe that could lead to something… I mean if Jinx is right about BB and Raven… Gah… You know what? NAH!

"There it is!" Jinx blurted out.

I hit the brakes and after about fifty feet of rubber burning, we stopped. I looked at the huge sign of the store we parked in front of.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mad Mod Costumes!"

I knew that guy was a total loser of a villain but he owns a costume shop now! What the hell!"

"Yep, funny huh?"

BLIMEY that's some news to me. I looked at Jinx who was still all smiles. I shrugged at her.

"Wow… that sucks. I mean that's awesome I guess. But wait a sec Jinx…"

I looked and the lights were off in the store.

"…the store's not open… oh no…"

Jinx laughed at me and gave me a playful punch on the arm.

"Aw, Come on Vic."

I really didn't feel good about this. This goes against everything I've been fighting against since I was a Titan.

"Jinx… I don't know… I mean…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Should I? Shouldn't I? Ugh decisions! GAH!

I looked at her and she only glared at me back with a pleading look. I guess… Oh what the hell? I'm not on duty right? Plus it isn't like I'm stealing from a 'good' person. Mad Mod has messed with us plenty of times and it's only fair. Okay, so maybe I'm making up excuses but don't we all? I'm in love y'all! Give me a break!

I slowly took off my seat belt.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Jinx only smiled at my mumbling and quickly got out of the car. (Sigh) Remember kids looks can be deceiving! Behind this walking one man metal militia is just one big push over waiting to be trampled over. Anything for the name of 'love' I guess. And I must admit I am falling head over heels for this pink lovin' thief of a girl.

I slowly got out of my disguised baby and closed the door with a slam.

I walked over to Jinx, who was already in thief mode, as she seemed to be scanning the area out. Looking for the perfect area to get in, I guess. For some crazy reason… I think this girl has done this sorta thing before. I wonder why I think that. Hmmmm…

She smirked at me.

"Wait here handsome."

Jinx started to stretch and let me tell ya'll! Boy is she flexible. I didn't know bones could bend like that. But flexibility isn't my thing anymore metal doesn't really have much give ya know? So maybe, just maybe… I'm over exaggerating again.

I kind of chuckled as in a flash of lighting she ran towards the window of the store, and climbed up the the glass like a friggin' spider. In a few seconds she was gone from my view. Wow, that was cool!

As far as athleticism goes well maybe besides Robin, I don't know anyone that could do the stuff Jinx did. With her flipping, leaping, and cartwheel thingies. Just a really really athletic girl! She's so talented! (Yet another sigh of appreciation)

Though I must say back in the high school days of Vic Stone, I was no push over man! I had the skills too. I was a definite jock! Though no matter how good I was at sports, my pops didn't want me to go athletic. He wanted me to be a 'Doogie Howser' like him. Heh, like father like son right?

But my dream was definitely to be a pro football player baby. My coaches said I had the talent. And I must say, I was pretty damn good. I could throw like Favre, run like Vick, catch like Rice, and tackle like Ray Lewis, and no one and I mean NO ONE could flirt with the cheer leaders like I could! But, oh yeah…,let's not reminisce on the good ol' normal days huh? Let's just not...

Darn! I just remembered. I better check up on my clone… hopefully the covers not blown yet.

I opened my wrist monitor. Okay just a sec gotta wait and… we got a connection!

Using the built in camera in my clone I could see what exactly was happening. The movie was still on… that's definitely a good thing huh?

I forced my clone to look over towards the others slowly, to not bring any attention over to it… which was worthless because to my surprise they were all freakin' asleep! I mean, the completely 'knocked out cold' sorta asleep.

I guess after 10 "Wicked Scaries" the franchise just loses its juice. Damn you Affleck and Damon! You both ruined everything!

But what a Kodac moment this was! One word ya'll AAW, look at Raven! She's slobbering all over Beast Boy… how cute… it's really moment like these that… uh…

Wait! Hold up! What the hell?

I zoomed in on the camera view and rubbed my eyes. Yep Raven was sleeping like a slob on my homeslice Beast Boy.

Beast was in his dog form and Raven was using him as a pillow, it looked sort of… er… what's the word I'm looking for? 'Right' I guess? Maybe Jinx was on to something back at the Tower... NO WAY! Snap out of it Cyborg. This is nonsense.

Anywho! I definitely gotta take a picture of this! Good thing I built a camera into my clone too eh? That's me ya'll! Always thinkin' ahead! Okay maybe not always, but when it comes to this inane stuff. ALWAYS!

(- FLASH -)

SWEET!

Suddenly the door of the store shot open and Jinx stood there smiling at me. That was like only a minute, awesome.

"Wait a sec… you… disabled the…"

"Yep!" She nodded and I just shrugged once again.

"Wow, Jinx you're good. You're really good."

I shouldn't be too surprised if she could infiltrate Titans Tower, Mad Mod's store should be a complete cake walk for her.

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet." She extended a hand to me and I took it with the excitement of a nine year old in a toy store. We walked into the store hand in hand and looked around there was definitely a crap load of costumes. All lined up neatly across as it seemed hundreds of aisles.

Poor Mad Mod, what a crazy guy. We drove him to this huh? Well I must admit though, it was a pretty damn awesome store.

"That's a crap load of costumes!" I muttered it while Jinx and I strolled down the first aisle. Something caught my glare and I just jumped for joy.

"Wow! Care Bears!"

Did I just say that out loud? I paused and looked over towards my girl and she just started to laugh. Fortunately, Jinx took it as a joke. Thank God. But I am going to change subjects just to be safe.

"No way! This is so cool! A Raven outfit!" I grabbed at the blue hooded cape and tossed it over my head. Of course, the thing was way too damn small. Bummer, I always wanted to wear a cool looking cloak. Jinx only smiled at me.

"Hehe Raven, speaking of which. She's probably still pissed at me for wearing her clothes huh?"

"Oh yes dear yes she is. No one goes through Raven's stuff… no one."

I nodded to her and tossed the hood back to its place. I began looking through the other piles of stuff. I picked up some 'cool' glasses and put them on. I did my best impression of me being 'intelligent/sophisticated' and Jinx just raised her brow towards me.

"How do I look in these? Remind you of anyone?" I asked. She scratched her head.

"Uh… I think…"

Jinx was about to answer but eager me just had to play the guessing game.

"Wait, wait, wait lemme guess! They make me look like Denzel Washington?"

"Um… No…"

"Oh, then what? A young Samuel L. Jackson?"

"Nope…"

"No? Then what!"

She paused again.

"Honestly Vic? You look like that Steve Urkel kid… hehe…"

Well that idea was burned!

I tossed the glasses off and she only laughed at my expense. I started tossing aside a couple of stuff I wasn't feeling… a Batman mask? Nah… Static Shock? Uh uh… George Bush? Nope… Wait a sec. Yup! I think I found something! Wow! I am liking this outfit. It wasn't for me though…

"Hey Jinx! Check this out, I found you one!"

I picked up the outfit and gave her the largest suggestive grin I have ever attempted. She stared at me blankly.

"Vic… hehe…"

She laughed nervously and started to blush.

I don't know why. I mean I was just holding in my hands a costume that consisted of a skimpy nurse outfit. KINKY? BOOYAH BABY!

I only closed my eyes and continued to smile. Just felt a light pat me on the head and a light giggle came from her.

"Sorry, but no." I playfully frowned but she just whispered into my ear.

"But 'maybe' down the road…"

My jaw dropped, well that just made my day! WOOHOO!

She only smiled at me as she walked down the other aisle.

"Anyways we're not going for that Vic… we need something… scary… something freaky…"

Scary and freaky huh? Wait a minute…

"Jinx, I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet. But what exactly do we need costumes for again!"

"For fun silly."

Damn she was good at avoiding questions. Let's take another crack at it shall we?

"Oookay that's the obvious girl, but what kind of fun are you talking about here?"

Jinx grinned as she reached for a hooded and bloodied skull mask. She turned to be with that grin of hers.

"My kind of fun Vic, don't worry you'll love it!" She tossed the mask over my head and once again graced me with that evil suggestive grin of hers.

I replied with my signature goofy stare.

Her kind of fun huh? This could be the most awesome thing in the world or my worst nightmare. What the hell right? Like I always say… All or nothing Cyborg… all or nothing… Besides, while this has been the weirdest date I've ever been on it's definitely been the most fun by far. Although I think I could've been playing cards with this girl and be having the time of my life. What's the worse that can happen right?

Damn that question is always the kiss of death isn't it? Wish me 'luck' with Jinxy here. I think I'll need it. Oh yeah I'll need it.


	5. The Date that Should Not Be Part II

**Chapter 5**

"**The Date That Should Not Be pt. 2"**

_I am in love! I am hopelessly and helplessly in love! It is official, I am one love-sick puppy ya'll! Or at least this is what I think being in love feels like. Ugh…This stuff is totally confusing to me. I mean think about it! It's already hard enough to try to figure out this "love" business as a fully functioning normal human being right? But throw in the fact that I am 'definitely' not a normal human being, and you realize I got some big problems here. _

_Oh by the way, let's not forget I'm supposed to be the hero and I'm falling in 'love' with this hottie of a villain. Throw in that fact and well now I got REALLY BIG PROBLEMS._

_Man, why do I have to feel this way? It would be a lot easier if I didn't! But this girl is just so in BB's words… 'groovy'. Sighs! All sighs for me. I've never felt this way about anyone before ya know? Not even when I was fully human, that must mean something. It has to! Though, that could be either a really good thing or a really bad thing right?_

_Meeting Jinx has made me look into myself and really think about my 'feelings' or… er… whatever a half-droid is supposed to 'feel'. By the way, is this love I am feeling? I mean what is love exactly? People always tell me "Oh you just know when you're in love". Well I really don't. Honestly, because of my circumstances, I don't even know if I can 'feel' love or at least the love that 'everyone else' seems to be speaking of. _

_Someone you love is supposed to be your soul mate right? Dude, do I even have a soul? I know I told Rae once that I put my 'soul' into the T-Car but looking back I guess I couldn't have done that. Seriously, does a car or a computer have a soul? Does your refrigerator have a soul? Your dish washer? Your T.V.? I am half machine after all. Maybe I have half a soul? Who knows really?_

_It doesn't stop there either. It never does as it seems. Heh, Jinx always tells me with that cute smile of hers that she cares about me with all her heart. Bummer is that I can't say that same thing to her and mean it, because in reality I don't have one. _

_But I know there's something between us, and I feel 'good' when I am around her. You know, I still can't believe she even 'likes' me. No matter how big of a stud I am and hell yeah I am one big stud! I just can't understand how she could act so warmly towards me, being what I am ya know? Understanding sucks big time! Okay maybe that sounded wrong. Trying to understand SUCKS BIG TIME. There we go!_

_All my life I've thought I understood who I was. Now, sadly, I am contemplating on "what" I am. I guess it's not so simple anymore is it? I mean take how I've been acting for the last few weeks. I've been well… to put it nicely… (And I always do put it nicely by the way) _

_I've been trying to fool myself. GASPS! I know!_

_So I'll be a big boy and try to be 'honest' with you guys okay? How do I put this plainly, I… basically… well… I guess you could say… I haven't been completely honest to my friends as of late. And you know what? It's driving ME COMPLETELY INSANE!_

_I don't want to do this to my friends anymore. I mean Robin, Raven, Starfire, and BB deserve and should know about this. I've been hiding this 'relationship' with Jinx behind their backs for too long, I've been pretending everything is 'okay' for too long, and I've been trying to keep this 'fake' smile going for way too damn long for sure! I wish I could just yell at the top of my lungs to my teammates that 'I LIKE JINX!' OKAY!_

_I want to tell them everything. I want to tell them how she makes me feel 'normal' again. I want to tell them how I get a warm sensation inside that I haven't felt in ages whenever she kisses or hugs me. I want to tell each and every one of those guys how the inside of me just melts whenever she just holds my hand… but I can't… I just can't. That'll just lead to more crap that 'I' gotta sort out. This isn't fair! This isn't right! This is NOT COOL! This is… ah… Screw it… I'm being such a whiner again… sorry I have no where else to go. _

_Hehe, screws! Of course I'd bring that up right? I may be a bit bummed out but see! I still got a sense of humor! Oh yeah! _

"Vic, uh… is everything cool?"

I shook out of my unpleasant thoughts that I just unloaded on ya'll and looked up at Jinx's concerned eyes. Well being me, you know! The person who always 'keeps it real', I reacted accordingly… I well… uh… told half of the truth.

"Oh heck yeah I am. I'm with you aren't I?"

Jinx just giggled like the attractive sorceress she was as I smiled at her. I am so angry at myself right now! I am supposed to be thinking about her and how much fun I'm having, but I'm still letting my mind wander off into 'negative' land. Bad habit Cy! Man I've really changed and definitely not for the better.

What the hell is the matter with you Tin-man! You got the girl of your dreams in front of you and you're still whining like a little sissy. Get a hold of yourself! OKAY! Enough of this crapola! Let's start having some 'no strings attached' fun! YEA! YEEEAH! YEAAAAAAAAAH!

"So… uh… you usually stare off into space like that? I mean don't get me wrong, it does look sorta fun."

I just laughed off her innocent question. I think I did it a bit nervously but any reply was good at this point really.

"Hehe… sometimes…"

Yea note to self, I really gotta stop doing that dazing off stuff. It has suspicion written all over it.

"Vic, you are having fun aren't you?" Jinx asked as she held my hand gingerly and placed her head on my only 'seemingly' human shoulder. I could only smile. The warmth I get from her is just awesome. Funny really, she doesn't really look like the 'warm' type does she? Like I said before don't judge a book by its cover! Cause you might be missing out on one awesome story!

"Come on baby, of course Jinx! I haven't had this much fun in a looong time. Thanks for tonight by the way. It's been a blast." I replied while we continued walking down the dark streets of well… a street named Fifth street. Okay I'll stop saying street now. Damn I just it again, okay that was the last time, I promise.

"Yup, the pleasure's all yours." She answered. This girl is way too funny.

She rubbed my hand playfully with hers as I looked over towards her beautiful face, examining her adoring gaze at me.

My eyes got bigger, as her pretty smile caught me by surprise. "I'm glad you're having fun Vic. Now buck up you! We got some prankin' to do!" Jinx giggled and I only smirked at her with my natural sense of cool. Yea just like the Fonz baby. AAAAY

Alright keeping with this whole 'honest' with you guys stuff. I must say the date started off a bit shaky… er… so maybe it started off really shaky. Let's recap shall we? We've totaled a car, raided a costume store owned by my favorite British baddie Mad Mod, and Jinx has made a mockery of our team song. Sounds awesome don't it? I know ya'll! A date you could only dream about right!

(Silence yet again)

Well it is to me…

Heh, believe it or not it sounds like this date is only going get even weirder from this point on. This idea Jinx thought up is pretty damn awesome I must say. We were going to pull a grade-A prank that even BB would drool at. Best part about this particular prank? Teehee! It was that it was for two of my not so close pals, Mammoth and Gizmo. Oh yeah!

"Okay remember to be quiet Vic, you got the plan down right?" Jinx whispered into my ear. I nodded the way I always do when I'm always around Jinx, like a confident and suave brotha! But deep down wasn't too sure of my self. But it always seems to be that way lately. Okay enough with the act, let's be open with her Cyborg.

"Jinx, are you sure about this? I mean, it sounds awesome and all, but what if we're caught? Our cover…"

"Don't worry we won't get caught. And we NEED to do this anyway."

"Need?"

What she talkin' bout Willis?

"Vic, you know I adore you but." She paused. "Hmmm, how can I put this nicely? Uhhh, you got a bit of a temper. Ya know?"

Wow, that was the understatement of the year. No need for this Jinx, no need.

"A bit? You're being a 'bit' too nice there."

"Okay fine, your head gets as hot as lava shootin' out of a volcano."

"That's more I like it!" I winked at her.

"You're too cute." With those words my pace maker skipped a beat as she continued. "Anyway because of that and your 'butt kicking' ways, I don't want you hurting my friends and I don't want them hurting you. SO! We're going to scare that hell out of them to get that tension out of you. That's just as good right?"

"I… guess so." Not really. Blasting them with my Sonic Canon sounded a bit better to me. Actually way better! I don't what ya'll think.

She laughed. "Besides it'll be fun! And I won't be in the room, remember? I'll just be pulling the strings from behind the scenes. You still want to do this don't you?"

I chuckled as evil as I could. It probably came off a bit weak but let's just assume it was just like Slade's okay? His laugh is awesomely bad ain't it?

"Yea! Of course! I'm all in." I answered.

This was going to be sweet. This wasn't the payback at Mammoth and Gizmo I was imagining earlier, but for Jinx's sake I'll definitely deal with it. Don't get me wrong though, I am definitely going to make sure Gizmo and Mammoth are going to cry tonight! Oh yes they will!

We slowly crept over towards a window of a relatively small building complex. I peaked inside the window, and boy was I looking at one sloppy room. I mean if there was a 'most sloppy room' award, BB's and Gizmo's would be neck and neck front runners. Though, I must admit he had some really cool computer/tech stuff in there. Whoa is that a Gamestation 2? Sweetness!

"So this is Gizmo's pad? Nice, but ya know I would personally put a lazy boy over the-" Jinx put her pale finger on my lip and that stopped my babbling for both of our pleasure, trust me. We both let our eyes peer above the window ledge and watched. I listened in, as these two ass clowns seemed to be at each other's throats. Even sweeter!

-

"You're joking with me barf brain! Tell me that's the case here."

That was our oh so 'lovable' little bucket of joy named Gizmo, that voice just yells 'kick me' doesn't it?

"Look, I'm sorry alright? This ain't a cakewalk for me!"

And that is of course the voice of Mammoth, his voice just cries out 'stupid'. What the hell were they doing? I guess it would be called studying. I mean they had books in front of them. But I don't think you're supposed to be yelling at each other when you study either, so take it for what its worth I guess.

Me and Jinx watched as Gizmo tapped his fingers against his head seeming to be annoyed with the Mammoth man. The 'monkey' shrugged at him with a light grin.

"Come on! This is basic World Domination 101 and you're struggling with it! This is junior high crap dude."

Whoa, Gizmo is a little pumped up ain't he?

"Hey Einstone! Not everyone is a 'genius' alright? It's not that easy for me!"

"Um, you do mean Einstein right?"

"Yea, yea, yea whatever."

Jinx and I chuckled as quietly as we could.

I guess we can safely say Mammoth graduated from the H.I.V.E. with his brawn. Nothing wrong with that I guess. But those tests weren't all that bad when I was taking them. Or maybe I am just such a good 'bad' guy huh? Jinx sure thinks so.

"Whatever scuzz ball! This is hopeless! At this rate it's going to take two all-nighters to get you ready for this final. I swear you do have a brain right?"

"Look Gizmo I'm trying my best okay! I'm just not the 'academic' type like you and Jinx are. I break things! I eat things! That's what I'm good at."

"Hah, that's all you're good at. And academic type! What the hell are you talking about? This is common sense ya big ape. I know you're supposed to be the 'muscle' of the group, but the brain is a muscle too ya know."

"Hey getting angry at me isn't helping alright! I am the one failing that test tomorrow! Not you! Plus I am so damn hungry."

"Grr you're always HUNGRY! But you're right. Besides, I did promise Jinx to help you ace this test. Crap, maybe I bit off a little too much this time, pit sniffin' girls. Oh by the way hair brain, where did Jinx say she was going again tonight?"

"To visit Shimmer I think. If it weren't for this stupid test tomorrow we'd be over there too! I miss my sis!"

"Well if you'd just learn like a freakin' normal person we'd be done by now anyway. Shimmer huh? She's finally decided to leave that hellhole in Metropolis? Dude, how is that sister of yours? Last time I saw she was… Hubba hubba!"

"Ay! Don't speak about my sis that way!"

-

"Shimmer who?" I asked quietly towards my lovely date. Jinx looked at me, her eyes got a bit narrower. That can't be good, can it?

"Um… yea… Shimmer… she's Mammoth's sister… we… were best friends awhile back... way back."

Best friends huh? Intriguing? Yep, let's investigate Cyborg, investigate!

"Uh is there a reason she isn't part of this amazing trio of yours? With a name like Shimmer, I'm guessing she is a metahuman or somethin' right?"

Heh, 'amazing' trio, the only thing amazing about this trio is how Jinx still hangs out with them.

Jinx was slow to reply. "Yea she is, but I honestly don't know about that Vic. I really don't know."

She lowered her eyes to the ground but quickly perked up and continued to scan Gizmo and Mammoth.

Dude that was a 'shaky' answer! Funny I swear to God I was the only one answering like that lately.

I slowly nodded at her reassuringly and she smiled at me.

_Boy, this convo reminded me how much I still don't know about this foxy pink haired girl of mine. It's almost a funny thing really. When it comes to chatting about history, Jinx could listen to me talk about my past seemingly forever. I mean I could talk to her about literally 'anything' and she would be such an attentive listener throughout the whole damn thing. _

_Yea attentive! You know! Like the asking questions, actually laughing at inane crap, and really seeming 'into it' at all times type of attentive. Dude, even the boring stuff in my life seemed so interesting to her, especially stories about my parents. But I guess that's because she never knew her 'true' parents. Bummer really._

_Makes me feel kind of bad ya know? I mean I kind of feel ungrateful and disappointed for not being a more caring kid. I can't believe I have had any bad feelings towards my parents at all. They might have been overly busy, obsessive, a little neglectful, and way too strict but hey, at least they were 'there'. Sorry, TOO HEAVY right? Let's get back to Jinx before I go completely 'Dr. Phil' on you guys._

_Okay so she's a good listener yada yada. But when it came to talking about her or her past? Heh, just forget about it._

_She gets all uncomfortable and nervous, kinda how Robin acts like when Starfire flirts with him in public, which is classic stuff by the way! But I'm getting off track again aren't I? Shame on me… I know. I'll fix it!_

_Anyway, the way Jinx speaks about herself, it's like she's avoiding to even slightly reminisce on her past, let alone start talkin' about it. Ironic ain't it? Because I can't seem to force myself to stop reminiscing on the past even if my life depended on it. _

_But I'm not insensitive guys! I am really not! It's understandable, for me anyway. I don't expect her to tell me much and I really don't care honestly. Her past made her the way she is now and that's all that matters. Whether she was born in India is not really a concern of mine. _

-

"Okay now one more time piss breath! And this time at least try get it right okay!"

"ALRIGHT! I am so damn ready!"

"Okay let's keep it simple for ya' knucklehead. This is as straight forward as it gets! So listen up!"

And here comes the magic question.

"When your plan of misdirection fails miserably, do you A) continue to carry out with the true plan, B) make the misdirection your 'true' plan, C) abandon all plans or D) make the 'true' plan your misdirection, and pull out another 'true' plan to make it all work?"

Okay so maybe this test was a bit harder than I thought. That eerie silence was broken as little Gizmo started to tap his feet.

(Five Minutes Later…)

"COME ON! Just answer it already!"

"Uh… I am gonna say… D!"

Gizmo started to smile and walked over to Mammoth. He patted the big fella on the back.

"Wow, and surprise surprise! But you got it completely WRONG!"

Gizmo tossed the book he had in his hand across the room in an angry fit.

Sheesh, calm down sunshine.

"Can't you get anything right ya monkey!"

"Man Gizmo, chill out will ya!"

-

"This is perfect! They won't know what hit them. It's show time Vic, you ready?" Jinx gave me a sharp wink as her excitement seemed to shoot up a couple notches.

"I always am." I nodded and returned the wink. I tossed on a surprise mask that will for sure make them wet their pants. This mask was totally uncomfortable by the way. And honestly I looked like a completely out of shape grim reaper in this robe to tell you the truth. See my honesty with you guys? (Self High Five!)

"Jinx, this is uh kinda tight."

"Of course it's 'tight', you look great cutie." Jinx laughed.

"Not that 'tight' girl! Grrr, (sigh) anyway let's cut the power and get this done so my face doesn't get compressed into a ball here." I reached for the fuse box beside us.

-

"Mammoth I swear, how the hell did you pass with us the first time?"

"I dunno… er… luck?"

"GRR! I am gonna kill you!" Gizmo and Mammoth just like before were at each other's throats, but this time I am talkin' in literal terms here. They were choking each other! Oh well, I am really loving this but sorry ya'll, lights out.

I cut power to the fuse box and out went the lights. This is going to be sweet my friends.

"WHAT THE!"

"GAAH!"

I turned my night vision on and boy what a sight this was. I chuckled as quietly as I could and Jinx pouted not being able to make out anything as of yet.

"What's happening?" She whispered to me.

"One word Jinx, 'Priceless' hehe!"

It really was hilarious, Hehehe these crazy, crazy guys. Gizmo was on Mammoth's back hugging the monkey boy's head for his dear life, shaking like that one time Robin fried his suit.

"Gizmo, it's just a blackout. Now will you get off of me?"

"Oh… uh… I knew that! I was just uh… covering your eyes so you'd get used to the dark quicker."

Smooth Gizmo! Real smooth. Jinx would never fall for him would she? There's no way, come on people! Am I right or am I right? Or am I right? Or am I right? (There's one for you 'Ned')

Mammoth dusted himself off as he shoved Gizmo to the floor.

The big man chuckled. "Riiiight! Anyway now alls we gotta do is uh reset the power right?"

"Wow, you said something smart for once. Congratulations."

"Oh shut up."

"No! You shut up you splurge lickin', turd eating, monkey mouthed, hair brained-"

Gizmo then muttered some inaudible words I couldn't understand. Probably better that off that way anyway. That dude can swear like no other!

He turned on some light on his goggles and the both of them started to scan the room. Me and Jinx took cover as the light past the window. This is so James Bond style! I just gotta try this!

I am Stone… Vic Stone. (SLAP! Dude, this chapter isn't supposed to have slaps alright! Jeez.)

"Sorry guys, all in good fun." Jinx muttered with a light chuckle as I looked towards her. Those cat eyes started to give that pink glow that I've come to appreciate so much.

"WHOA!" Both of them yelled as they suddenly slipped and fell on their backs.

"Gah! What the hell is happening here!" Gizmo's gadgets started to go haywire and random sparks started to light up the room. Pretty fireworks Jinx!

Not only was the gear on him going whack, but the machinery around him started to act up as well. Jinx giggled at me as she heard their cries. Cruel Jinxy, so damn cruel… you're AWESOME!

"Wait a minute! This is your place isn't it? Shouldn't you know what's happening!" Mammoth seemed a bit freaked, hehe too bad for him we're not done by a long shot!

"Well obviously I don't ya idiot, let's get the hell out of here."

Jinx gave me the nod and it was my time to shine!

Making sure my hood and everything was in place I leapt through the window shattering it like a frickin' action movie star!

"Holy crap! What the heck?"

Both of them peered over at a wonderfully disguised me. I was completely still on the floor playing possum. Dude can somebody say Academy Award? Hell yes! Just hand it to me now. Move over Denzel!

I took a peak over towards my two pals from behind my mask. Gizmo was again hugging at Mammoth's head. I couldn't help but chuckle at monkey boy's expression as he shoved off the little guy yet again. Gizmo pointed his flashlight towards me.

"Gizmo, what the hell is that?"

"Gee, how am I supposed to know?"

"Well, shouldn't we go find out what it… is?"

"No shit Sherlock. Well, at least all my equipment seems to be back to normal. Hey uh Mammoth, why don't you go over there and uh check that out?"

"What! Hell no! Why don't you? This is your place!"

"Gosh darn ya friggin' wuss. Alright fine… why don't both of us check? We'll be cool. You're super strong and I am super smart. No one can scare us remember! We're frickin' H.I.V.E graduates right!" Silence, hehe I totally understand what you're going through Gizmo.

"I saiiiid. Right?"

Mammoth nodded. "Yea…yea… right."

I was trying my hardest not to laugh as I watched the two slowly walk over to me. Gizmo used one of his spider leg thingies and poked at my body. It kinda hurt by the way. Boy those things are sharp.

"Okay it's dead let's get out of here."

Mammoth looked pretty annoyed as he grabbed Gizmo by his backpack as he tried to leave.

"Dude, you're going to leave this 'thing' in your pad?"

"Sure numb nuts, its not doing anything."

"You mean besides scare the crap out of us? Look the power went off, your stuff went haywire, and someone just tossed something 'big' into your house and you're just going to leave like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. What's your point?"

"You're not even curious to what's goin' on?" That raspy voice of Mammoth makes the floor shake. I never noticed that. Hmm… cool.

"Dude, are you kidding! This is even freakier than that Raven chick! I am totally out of here!"

This is so classic, must hold back laughter… no, don't blow it Cy!

"No! We're going to find out who's behind this. We're H.I.V.E. graduates like you said! And we got nothing to be afraid of!"

"Alright dammit, sheesh, okay fine… let's see who it is… you do the honors 'tough guy'."

Gizmo smiled as Mammoth gulped and reluctantly started to reach for my mask. Alright! Get ready, Cy, and go!

I quickly sat up sending them soaring back a few feet.

"HELLO!" I screamed as loud as I could in a high pitched voice. They both screamed like girls as they got a good look at my mask and grabbed one another shakily.

"HOLY CRAP! Is that a…"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HEEERE! AAH!" They started to run for the door and I kept laughing to myself. I heard a car engine ignite and two doors slam. Then the sweet sound of burning rubber as they seemed to have taken off, I couldn't hold it in. I just fell to the floor laughing. Tears, tears of laughter ya'll. Payback is a biotch definitely!

I slowly got up and walked out the door, the coast was definitely clear enough.

"Slap me some of that skin girl!" I yelled it and extended a hand. Jinx was waiting for me around the backside. She ran up to me like the giddy girl she was, and gave me a solid high five.

"Vic, that was great! You should've seen their faces when they were running out the door! Damn, that would've been a great picture. I guess it was the right choice to go with that mask huh?"

I took off the mask and grinned at her. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Girl, nothing, and I mean nothing is scarier than a Teletubby mask. Remember that."

Those things are quite scary. Even that chick from the Exorcist has nothing on the Teletubbies. But of course ya'll know that.

"Hehe, now wasn't that fun or what?"

"Jinx you kidding? That was awesome! I can't believe how scared they got!"

It got a bit quiet as our laughing died down. Jinx grinned as she slowly walked over to me. She had that seductive look on her face… this could only mean good news.

She slowly reached for my head and her pale hands gently brought our lips together. A bit out of the blue but oh jeez who gives a damn? I just love these parts.

I tossed the mask to the floor and hugged her tight while we stumbled back into a wall. The kiss started really slow with both our lips being a bit stiff. But Jinx started to slowly open up inviting me in… if ya know what I mean. We closed our eyes and our tongues met and… dude, this was really really really getting somewhere eh?

Her skin, her kiss, her touch was just so soft and warm. 'Heaven on earth' is the best phrase I can use to describe it. Then, and only then did the true make out session start. And time passed like every second was a minute at that point.

It felt so good and so right! I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, I didn't want to stop but she did for some reason or another. Why God! WHY!

Being forehead to forehead, she looked into my eyes and smirked.

"Come on, this date is far from over and if 'luck' is with you. We'll continue this later…"

I frowned as she just teased the hell out of me.

"Jinx that was cold."

She laughed. "Nooo silly. That was fun. Besides if you just wanted to do this, we didn't have to go on a date. All I'd have to do is tell Gizmo and Mammoth to go rob a bank, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She was right, silly me. I wonder what she is planning next. Two words made me jump for joy!

"You hungry?" She asked.

Am I hungry? Did she just ask that? That's sorta like asking any living human "Are you breathing?"

"Of course!" I yelled. I think I yelled a bit too loud. When someone starts slapping at their ears, I think that's when you know you over did it with the volume a bit.

"Sorry…"

Still being in my arms… uh… she jumped into my arms. Aw we look just like a married couple!

"For that you're going to have to carry me." She giggled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I shrugged. I really don't mind hehe.

(Cue that cheesy love music and date montage!)

Ah… the rest of the night was a blur alright, but man it was a blast. After all that mayhem we caused. The date took a huge turn. It kinda well… mellowed out I guess. And truthfully it was a good thing. It was definitely cool to be in a non-hostile situation with this girl for once and not having to look over our backs all the time. She is so cute when she's calm but she's always cute. Ugh whatever.

It was fun!We ate at this small hot dog stand that I never knew about. "Hot 'Spot' Dogs"… I am guessing Hot Spot owns it. Jeez where have I been the lately? Mad Mod is going into the retail business now Hot Spot too? You guys know Hot Spot right? He's the fire dude with the temper. You know! The one who got his ass kicked by Robin in that Tournament? If ya don't, then never mind. I didn't like the guy anywho.

But this was definitely a nice change for sure. I mean me and the Titans always went to that damn Pizza place. Ya know. The one that is literally shaped like a pizza? That was a million dollar idea right?

Anyway, this place was WAY BETTER! Of course I gorged myself with those dogs like I was eating my last meal. Jinxy didn't do too bad herself, considering she's just skin and bones. 32 to 4, Cyborg! It sounds closer than it… well er sounds…

Oh did I mention we had a romantic walk in the park? How the moonlight shines in those eyes of hers! (SIGH!) We even bowled! And you guessed it! She won, but she totally cheated though! And she still won't admit it! Jinxer, I will have my revenge! You hear me? Next we drop pins you'll be mine!

This night was perfect ya'll. I just literally stayed up all night on the town with the girl of my dreams, and it was everything I had imagined it to be. A bit weird, yes, but definitely a weird I don't mind experiencing again… and again… and again.

"Vic, I had a great time with you tonight."

"I did too Jinx. That was way too fun. You think Gizmo and Mammoth have stopped running yet?"

She laughed and laid her head back on my chest. I caressed her face as gently, as we were both lying on the ground against a tree looking out towards the sunrise across the bay area. Romantic huh? I know… I know… I amaze myself sometimes. Scratch that, actually all the time ;)

"Was this… what you expected?" Jinx asked. She must be playing with my head. Or testing me… either way the answer would've been the same.

"Heh, are you kidding? This was way more than expected baby!"

Yea Cyborg! You tell her man!

"I'm glad to hear that." Jinx sounded kinda iffy with that reply, if that makes any sense… I better check this out.

"Jinx, what's the matter?" I asked her while Jinx grabbed both my hands and pulled them into a hug around her.

"It's just… I feel so… good being with you Vic." HECK YEA!

Vic Stone dribbles to the left, crosses over his defender, leaves him shoeless, he shoots… and he SCORES! WOHOO! Titans WIN! TITANS WIN! Sorry couldn't help it! (Throat Clear) Okay let's get serious…

"And… Uh… and that's a problem because?"

"'Because' you know and I know we're not going to be able to meet like this often. And I really want it to be like this more often ya know? But it can't be… and it won't be."

She was right, she was always is dammit. But what can I do about this! Yea, what can I do about this? Did I want to do anything about it? Should I do something about it? Would I do something about it? Was the cast of 'Friends' really friends? Okay that last one was random but… really… were they? Alrighty then, let's just get back to Jinx shall we?

Tonight made me feel so, so alive. Just being around her brought me so much... I guess I could call it 'Booyah-ness'. I had an extra skip in my step just whenever I'm in the same area with this girl. And of course like her, I wanted to feel this way more often too.

Well ain't this a bitch? As long as we were on opposite sides… wait… yea… hold up… I think I got an idea. (I look up… yep the light bulb is there!) YEP! I DO! Okay, whether or not it's a good one or a bad one I have no clue, but what the hey! Like BB always tells me. An idea is an idea! And there's no gerbil commandoes in this idea… I think.

"Jinx ya know it doesn't have to be this way." She slowly turned towards me in a kneeling position.

"Vic I told you, I can't switch-" I had to interrupt. It's just too fun to interrupt people.

"Okay I already know that. You can't become one of us, and I can't become one of you guys… yada yada yada. But, just because I'm not a Titan doesn't mean I have to be a bad guy right?"

"What do you mean you're not a Titan?"

"Like you know, if I take leave from the team…"

Jinx was speechless.

Whew, I still don't know if this is a good idea. But I am coming to the point of desperation here. I might regret it but… I might not. All or nothing remember?

"Vic, you'd give up being a Titan… for me?"

"Well… I…"

She didn't even let me finish, and I don't think she totally understood my whole plan, but I couldn't stop her, and like I said pops didn't raise no fool. She kissed me while she aggressively shoved me back into the huge tree we were lying under… Ouch, almost too hard even.

Jinx then laid one on me like there was no tomorrow. It was one of those kisses that you fight for air but you might consider suffocating just to keep those lips connected. She hugged me with her scrawny arms and brought us even closer together.

I couldn't think straight, maybe she couldn't either. And while this did start off as one of our usual 'crazed' make out sessions, the kiss got a bit more sensual after that though. It slowed to the point where it wasn't like the usual 'oh god your so hot' type kisses that we usually did. It was more like one of those 'I can't live with out you' ones, sorta corny I know, but I like corny!

Or at least that's what I am thinkin' but like I told you I can't think straight right now remember?

After that hell of a kiss… we both let go slowly and I think I was looking a bit dazed… a bit… meaning A LOT.

Where exactly am I again? Oh yeah.

"Uh… where was I? Oh yeah… will you marry me!"

She only giggled at me and jumped at me in a hard embrace. I only returned the favor and squeezed the life out of her. We were all laughs but I still had a question for her. I tried to sneak the question in smoothly… but this was really impossible.

"Jinx… would you leave the H.I.V.E. for me?"

She paused again and looked at me almost blankly. She's gonna say no… she's gonna say no…

"I…"

Nooo…

"Yea… yea I would…"

"Aw come on Jinx! Wait… huh! Did you just… say what I thought you said? Or was it something that was different but I similar to what I thought you said? Or was it what you said… that I thou…"

She shut my babbling mouth. Thank you Jinx!

"Yea." She nodded with a light giggle. (A self slap for that one.)

Jinx started to snug up against my chin. "If you can give up something that important to you… then I can too."

She smiled at me and again we played that fun game of who can hug harder… thank God Starfire wasn't here huh?

So ain't that awesome? Me and Jinx could be together after all. It'll just take a sacrifice that I am not really sure I should be giving up. Being a Titan is all I've known for the last few years, plus I'd be letting my friends down. I don't think I should do this! Cy you're making a mistake! Think of what you're giving up!

How about those late night cupcake binges with BB? Or training like mad with Robin? Or shopping with Starfire? And doing uh… stuff… uh… Raven… well… she just messes with me but she knows she cares for me.

I took a peak at Jinx.

But this girl, bah, she's just something else! And she makes me feel like I'm something 'else'. A good something else! An awesome something else! Decisions… decisions… I can't believe I am considering this. How will Rae, BB, Star, and Rob take this if I do leave?

Damn Jay-Z you are lucky my man. Cause I got 99 problems and this Jinx IS one.


	6. Time For One Last Hurrah?

**Chapter 6**

"**Time for One Last Hurrah"**

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHH!_

Ouch. Ow. Hurt. Pain.

Those are the only words which I'm thinking of right about now. Well besides 'Jinx' anyway. By the way, damn would it kill those S.T.A.R lab guys to tone down the pain sensors in my body just a bit? I mean just a tiny intsy wintsy bit… I'm not asking for much here and I'd really appreciate it if they at least gave it a shot. My birthday is just around the corner. WINK WINK.

Anyway yea, ya'll guessed it right, that beautiful noise was just made by big ol' metallic me. Yep, the awesome sound of a complete 'hunk', made of metal, getting tossed through a store window is just heaven ain't it? It really never gets old to me. Oh yeah! And skidding on asphalt like you're playing with one of those slip n' slide thingies is pretty fun too. Try it some time. Yup, yup, yup… the life of a teen super hero, totally life in the fast lane right guys?

Oh I was trying to be sarcastic by the way. Fine I'll be the first to admit it. I'm no Raven when it comes to the sarcasm stuff but I must say, I can get pretty sarcastic too. See I just was right there! (Smile)

Suddenly I faintly heard some yelling to my left. I think the voice that was yelling said something like…

"Come on ya stupid kids! Just get outta here would you? You all know you can't beat me and my dog HAHAHAHA!"

That's that our much hated motor cycle ridin', wanna be tough guy, greaser boy named Johnny Rancid. And let me tell you somethin', if you gotta nose that works and you're within twenty feet of this guy? Let's just say you'd know exactly why that's his name. By the way like most of the baddies we face, I think this guy is so damn lame. Really damn lame.

Okay, so he does have a cool bike. Don't get me wrong, it gots nothing on my 'baby' but I guess it is pretty cool but even then… as 'cool' as his bike is? He's just as annoying if not more so. And I am talkin' extremely annoying here. Wait… I can't believe I'm saying this but I am talkin' almost past 'Gizmo' annoying. Yea that annoying! But I guess it's getting annoying that I am saying… uh… annoying isn't it? God, I'm the annoying one. Teehee I'll stop now.

Er by the way, that Robo dog of his sure is a cute one isn't he? So obedient and fun loving! I mean if this thing wasn't such a psycho killer, I'd consider taking him home…

SIKE! Not this crazed thing. NO way in hell.

Besides as far as pets go, Silkie is already more than enough. Boy, do Star and BB love that little thing. I still don't see what's so cute about a freaky worm that likes to eat my spare parts. I really don't.

I grimaced as I slowly tried to get up, and I really do mean 'slowly'. It's hard for me to do anything when I have no energy running through my mechanical body. There are two big rules in my book ya'll. Rule number one for you many half droid's out there. And I know there are a lot of you!

Don't go into battle with only 20 percent or less of your power cell charged. You're only asking for trouble if ya do. Trust me, DON'T DO IT! ALRIGHT! Rule Number two if you're wondering, is simple. Just don't let a certain green changeling mess with your recharger… you will be totally sorry.

You know, this isn't the first time I did something like this. (I'm talkin' about going into battle with low power here. I'll never let B touch my recharger ever again EVER!) Though, that might be because I won't be at the Tower anymore… sniffle.

But anyway I'm fighting once again when I really shouldn't, which does mean I'm not learning from my mistakes huh? Crud, that's a rude awakening. Cyborg, it's official you're an idiot… wait… that's always been official hasn't it?

It's true… it's true… even more sniffles. Ah well… I'll live… maybe.

"Friend Cyborg, are you alright?" Starfire flew over to me as I was trying to lift myself out of the ground. Dude, I gotta promise myself to cut on the snack foods from now on, I really gotta lose some weight… it's already bad enough I'm made of metal.

Despite failing like I always do, I kept trying to push myself to my feet. Damn! This is too hard! Aw come on! Don't show your weak Cy, get yo ass up! I said get your ass u…

"Whooooa!"

I yelped as I found myself suddenly on my feet again. Of course Star just lifted me up like a rag doll by my left robotic arm. I may be weak right now, but this girl is anything but weak. But of course you guys know that.

"Damn you're getting stronger girl. You must have been working out huh?"

"Yes! I have attempted to use the training of the metal weights as you have advised. It has been most helpful!"

Hmm… no wonder my weight set has smelled like perfume lately. Sheesh I just thought I was just imagining it while I was thinking about Jinx the whole time. That girl really does have me tied around her pale finger, have I mentioned that? I bet I have.

"Cyborg are you feeling as they say 'normal'? You seem a bit dazed, as do I when I have eaten too many Zorga berries."

After shaking off the feeling of that whiplash I got from being rushed up so quickly, while trying to rid the thought of Star's fav but disgusting snack she calls "Zorga Berries" I looked at her green eyes with my always gigantic and 'Titan'ic smile.

"Yea sure Star, I mean for a guy who's just been thrown fifty feet. Uh huh, I'd say I'm pretty 'alright'." I answered her with as much strength as I could, which really wasn't much to tell you the truth. She smiled. I really appreciate her concern; she doesn't know how many times she's brightened my day just by smiling at me when I was down.

_I am really going to miss you Star. You and your cooking even, wait did I just say that? Okay so maybe I'll miss the 'thought' and care when you cook… not the cooking itself, sorry. You are always so damn positive no matter what and it's sometimes nauseating. But honestly I wouldn't want you to be any other way. Keep happy you… (SIGHS)_

"Then let us proceed! Our friends are in need of our assistance." Starfire grabbed me and started to fly off but I pulled her arm away, I wasn't ready.

I didn't want her to be too concerned so I tried to give Star one of my signature thumbs up, but I ended up just raising my fist towards her. Dude, I'm that low on power!

She looked at me confused. Okay, so I was 'definitely' not ready.

"Right the others, uh Star I uh… lost a piece of my… er… module accelerator. So I am gonna go find it and I'll be in there to help in a split second okay?"

Whoa, module accelerator eh Cy? Never knew you had one of those, you're getting pretty good at this lying business. At least I got something else to fall back on now. I could always be a politician. Hehe.

Star looked at me and shrugged.

"Okay friend! Go and find this model… accel-a-ray-tor that you have misplaced. I will tell the others of your quest and that you will be joining us very soon!"

She smiled at me as she took to the air to help the 'others'. Admirably, I stood like I was as strong as the one and only Superman himself. Well at least I stood like that just long enough before she headed back into the mall where the others were fighting Johnny and his 'Robo Scooby'.

Ah crap this sucks…

I slumped to the floor again like the pitiful hero I am; jeez just standing is even hard to do for me right now.

_I am totally shakin' my head at myself ya'll. Not an unusual thing right? I know, I know but man this really sucks big time. This could very well be my last day on the 'job' as a Titan, yea I'm still on the ropes on my decision but really. I am totally stinkin' it up here! What could I expect? I mean my arm canon is totally not workin' , my vision in my human and robo eyes are both fuzzy as hell, my radar is going out of whack, and my rocket fist feels like it could only make it about two feet in front of me before it runs outta juice… but that's not the worst. Oh hell no! Not even close! _

'_This' is the kicker to my whole crappy situation. My punches, yea my usually 'Booyah' powered punches that you guys know about? Well right now, they're plainly hurting about as much as BB's punches when he's in his human form. And trust me that's totally freakin' weak! Sorry BB! But it's the truth dude._

_Besides why am I whining again? This is completely my fault. Going on that date with my girl Jinxy was sure fun and worth my while, but coming home and then having to leave again in 3 minutes didn't really give me a chance to charge up. I should've just stayed back at the Tower… I know. But what if this was my last chance at taking down one more bad guy, before tossing in my hero towel tonight? What can I do but try to help them one last time? They deserve it… and actually I think… no… I know… my pals deserve a lot more from me, but I guess I can't really give it to them. _

_Okay! So maybe I'm not being much help to them right now, but I'll be damned if I am not a part of this one! Stop moping Cy, you can do it! Remember you can give it more than 100 percent! Give it all you got!_

I shoved myself upwards to my feet. A bit shaky, but I'm standing… hold on I am? Yea, I really am! Oh YEA! UH HUH! WOOHOO! BOOYAH! WHO DA MAN? I'm the…

CRAAAAAAASH!

Okay, so maybe this is going to be a bit hard harder than I thought. Luckily for me though the battle looks like it's heading out into the streets. Heck yeah! I didn't have to walk inside. At least that saves me some energy. Uh oh speaking of energy… there's Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Heh, Rae Rae. I'll really miss those words coming out with that oh so cool voice of hers, oh and that 'black' light show she always puts on that comes with it is always a nice thing to see. Raven can put on a hell of a light show by the way. Comparable to Disneyland fire works baby!

_My dark girl Raven, I'll really miss you my creepy but awesome friend. I'll miss all our mind games that we use to play on each other. And I know I was the one losing all the time. But I'm still gonna miss it. You might not be able to show your emotions to us but we all know you care for us like family. Keep strong girl. (Sigh, Sigh, Sigh)_

Raven gave a grunt as she sent a glowing lamp post towards the Robo dog and smacked it atop the head with a 'clank'. Robo mutt didn't seem too happy with it as ya'll can imagine and tried to take a bite out of my favorite hood wearin' girl.

But you know that Robin of ours, he's just waiting for these things to let their guard down. Always one step ahead that spiky haired friend of mine. I never really tell him this enough… okay so maybe I plain don't tell him this at all. But I totally admire that about him. Wow. I really do admire this spiky haired, over competitive, sometimes too bossy, no taste in music, cheap but strong ass gel wearing, kid. Hah that felt better. Now I just gotta tell him instead of you huh?

_Rob, you are one worthy opponent in 'Robo Fighters II'. I'm gonna miss our three hour gaming sessions dude. Especially cuz I kicked your ass at it so many times! Man, you taught me that I could go past my cybernetic limits and that even though life is down on you sometimes effort and determination can beat it. Oh yeah, you've been a hell of an awesome leader too by the way. Lead on my mask wearin' brotha! (MORE SIGHS) _

Robin quickly ran up to the dog and tossed something inside its mouth. This isn't going to be pretty ya'll.

KABOOM!

Yep, it totally wasn't as one of his bombs just fried that dog's head. The dog let out a yelp and fell to the ground. Aw poor baby.

I looked over to the other side of the street where BB and Starfire were chasing Johnny, who was on that 'cool' bike of his. Star let him have a good amount of that green stuff as she blasted the hell out of the street below her.

There goes a car, ack… now a stop sign… oh man a public telephone… Of course Johnny was still riding strong as he dodged Star's bolts; with that damn smirk he always had on I might add.

"Is that the best you got pretty girl! Come on hit me!" GRRR…

I did mention he was annoying right? If I wasn't so damn weak right now. This guy would be so toast! But I am… so… damn it… damn it to hell.

Star seemed to get a bit angry as she fired those green blasts of hers quicker. I'm talkin' like freakin' machine gun quicker by the way! But Johnny, not being a bad bike rider at all, just dodged them again and started to pull away. Thankfully my home boy was right behind him as a T-Rex. Oh scary B! Yea man! Get that bike riding bastard!

Aw man Beast Boy. You know, I wonder how he'll take me leaving the team. I mean he's my homeboy and all. Not only that but he's my main partnah, my homie g, my dawg, my yang, my comrade, my amigo, my flex, my... my best friend.

Dude, we finish each other's sentences! We broke the record for most consecutive times watching 'Dumb and Dumber' as a duo in a single day! We're the only pair that can get away with pulling a prank on Raven. He's gonna be so down about this. I mean, who's he gonna bug the rest with? Oh not to mention no more Stankball? No more fighting over what kind of milk (Soy or Cow's of course ;0)is better. No more helping each other out when Raven makes fun of us. Jeez.

_Damn, you know what B? I am just gonna miss just hangin' with you my green partner in crime. You really are the best friend I ever had. All the fun times we've had… heh I'll always remember them. Keep strong my man, and keep those pranks going dude! Pies in the face never get old. Trust me. (The sigh of doom just got forced out of me.) _

BB went skidding as he lost his footing, he musta slipped on something. Damn you people that LITTER! Can't ya just throw your damn trash in the 'trash'? What else is it for?

I suddenly got a tap on my shoulder. It was Raven dearest. She looked at me with those shadowed covered eyes of hers.

"Uh Cyborg, you can join us here and start fighting whenever you want. That's of course if you feel like it. Please don't feel any pressure from us."

You know, ya never realize how much you cherish something until you might lose it for good, even the stuff you used to hate. Her sarcasm falls under that category for me. Heh, she talks that way so damn much that I don't even know when she's being serious or joking anymore. But it has definitely grown on me. I think I'm gonna miss this too! How do you like that?

I nodded to her slowly not really knowing what to say (I know, that's totally uncharacteristic of me.) but Robin saved me as he started to laugh a bit.

"Hey Cy, why don't we give Johnny a little Sonic Boom?" My spiky haired friend smirked at me. Hmm, great idea Rob, great idea!

"Oh hell yea! You know it. I've got the Sonic if you got the…"

I looked at my arm canon. Oh yeah not enough power! Heh, damn. Time for that good ol' back steppin' I seem to love so much.

"Er wait I dunno about that Rob. Maybe we should do something else like just the 'Boom'."

"Uuuuuh…"

Raven and Robin looked at me with their blank stares. One word… UNCOMFORTABLE.

"Uuuh, why not Cyborg?" Robin asked making the right eye behind his eye mask a bit bigger. I was about to answer but thank god for BB!

"Dude, what the heck are you guys doing! A little help over here!" BB walked over to us rubbing his head. I don't know why, there's nothing much in there… (BUD DUC CHIIISH) Just joking!

Starfire quickly followed and landed next to him looking towards my direction.

"Friend, were you successful in your attempts to find your module ex… cell.. uh…"

"Yea Star, I found it! I definitely found it! Everything is 'a' okay." I said. She smiled and shook her head in delight towards me. Raven and Robin looked at me again.

"Ex… cell what?" They said that to me at the same time.

"Er… ya know… an…" BB saved me again. Shoot, since when did he become my savior?

"Um hello! We still gotta villain on the loose! Ya know Rancid? That dude on the motorcycle? WEELL?" Beast Boy yelled at us as we didn't really answer him. Raven rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

"Next time, just say it to us. Then you can go ahead and spray it on yourself." Good one Raven!

"Dude, I wouldn't be spraying it on you if my mouth wasn't so freakin' numb. That fall hurt guys!"

B did take a pretty good shot to the jaw when he fell just a few moments ago. Eating asphalt is never fun but Beast here sorta deserves it. When B gave me that virus I mentioned before? Oh man, I was vomiting stuff that I never knew was possible for anyone to swallow. And no, not McDonalds.

"Besides I don't know what you're so bent outta shape about. I mean I didn't complain when I woke up and you were 'slobbering' all over me."

Oh yeah, hehe… That was so precious wasn't it. Wait a sec… Raven is that… a blush I see? Yea, I think it is… what do ya know?

Or is that her getting really angry? Oh it is... or at least that was what it is at this point. BB ran behind me as he really didn't want to face Raven when she's mad. Who in their right mind would?

_I couldn't help but think of Jinx after seeing this little fiasco. The girl who pointed out to me about this whole BB and Rae situation, is really something eh? I never really noticed it before, but it might be true. That pink haired girl has opened my eyes in so many ways… and this is another example._

_You know this whole time I've been moping about leaving my friends. But I just realized something… even if I'm not a Titan. I'll always be there to help them if they need it. They know that. And besides I will see them again, we can hang out right? _

_That's if they want to hang out with me after I tell them about Jinx and me. No Cy enough of this negativity, they'll understand. They always do. These are good peeps! Good people._

_I know I'm making the right decision now! Jinx is worth this. She's the one for me. She's my one and only someone… She's… my soul mate. I don't care if I even have a soul. She'll give me one if she has to… I know it. I care for that girl way too much, I gotta give it a shot. My mind is made up! Today is my last day as a… _

"Titans we better… WHOOA!"

I guess the Robo dog wasn't out after all.

I was freaking shocked as the dog just gobbled up Robin and Starfire in one chomp.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to take a swing at it but once again it didn't really do anything much as my fist just bounced off that steel skin. By the way… oooow that hurt.

"DUDE, MY FRIENDS AREN'T PUPPY CHOW!" Beast yelled as I tried to back off a bit. God,I'm useless right now.

The dog shoved its gigantic head over towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion…" Rae tried to do another one of those cool light shows but the dog lowered its head down and ate her up too. Damn this isn't looking real good for us…

The dog turned to me and B. Beast Boy backed off and got out of the way. I tried but I didn't have the strength to move quick enough. Shizzle… I think it's lights out for me.

"Cy watch out!" Beast shoved me out of the way and I fell to the floor. I turned as quick as possible and Beast was gone. The dog got him too! This isn't happening! This is my fault… DOH!

"Look's like it's only you, my dog, and me. You Robo Cop reject."

I'm the only one left, and I have no power to fight with. I am in trouble aren't I? Cyborg you screwed up big time. Can we call a timeout here?

"Aw, what's the matter running out of gas? Hehe. Get up Tin man."

Dammit, I have to do this getting up stuff again don't I? Here goes.

I got up slowly and I got to one knee… this is all I had. Oh well let's piss him off for the hell of it! I'm not going out without some verbal shots here. Cyborg never goes down without a fight baby.

"Good one, you Jesse James knockoff. And 'you, my dog, and me huh'? Man, that has sitcom name written all over it! You should definitely pitch that idea." I said it to him with a weak smile.

"Really? You think so?"

He is stupid. He is very stupid. Okay this is it… I gotta do it. The Titans aren't going to lose because of me. NO WAY!

I took a look at my readings. Damn I don't know if I got enough juice left to take out this thing but that saying just kept coming back to me.

"_Use the force Cyborg… use the force…"_

Wait what the?

"_Er… I mean everything that has a beginning has an end, Cyborg."_

Um… no…

"Uh… _A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!"_

Oh come on… what the hell…

"_OH I mean ALL OR NOTHING CYBORG… ALL OR NOTHING!"_

There we go! Took long enough but now we're talking. Alright canon, you better have enough to take this thing out. Please, I won't ask you for anything else ever again. Well maybe one more time but come through for me and my friends PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE!

I looked up at the biker and his pet.

"Sorry to say but, nope! I was just jokin', but trust me when I say this blast isn't a joke. Give me my friends back." With that I aimed by arm canon straight at Johnny's dog and fired with all I had left in my tank. The bright blue beam cut through the air and I slumped to the floor, still holding my arm up trying to keep it going. I feel so heroic YEA! Dumb, yea… but heroic never the less!

I felt the beam starting to die out.

Dude, I have nothing left. I don't even know if it was doing anything to that gigantic dog. Did I even hit it? And if I did was it strong enough? Oh well, I… (zzt)

Crap, there goes my emergency system. Dammit sorry guys. I'm gonna be out for awhile in a minute or two.

(ENERGY LEVEL LOW.)

That annoying female drone voice came shooting through my mind.

Arrrgh… No! It can't end this way. No! no! no! I have so much that I still have to do in life. So many questions to answer! I gotta figure out how Robin keeps his hair so perfect. I gotta figure out if BB and Rae really like each other. I gotta see if Gizmo is ever going to step foot in his house again… I gotta see if the cast of 'Friends' really were friends! Okay so maybe I could get over that last one (sorry but Ross and Rachel are so adorable!) but I definitely gotta see …if me and Jinx… could really be. Oh yeah! Still got my gangsta rhymes! Oops, no time for patting myself on the back huh?

Well if this is it… if this is really it then… wait… no it can't be! I gotta tell her… I gotta tell her…

(WARNING! POWER RUNNING LOW)

I…

(WARNING AGAIN! POWER CELL IS ALMOST EMPTY)

I love…

(THIRD TIME IS A CHARM! POWER IS AT NULL. I APOLOGIZE BUT SHUT DOWN IS EMINENT.)

I Love JINX! And Okay I get the damn picture, I'm about to run out of juice alright!

(I AM SORRY CYBORG, BUT YOU WILL GO INTO AUTOMATIC SHUTDOWN IN TEN SECONDS.)

Alright ya'll, bye for now! Hopefully it is all good when I wake up… that's if I do wake up…

"Vic, are you okay!"

That voice… is that… wait a sec is that Jinx?

"Vic do you hear-"

It is… it is…

"…"

(ALL SYSTEMS POWERING OFF! HAVE A NICE DAY! BBZZZZZT)


	7. Dude, Where's My Friends?

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Sorry for the lack of updates on this fic. A couple of factors for it really! Numbero uno being school of course! Also the fact that I got two other fics to work on isn't helping much at all. But I hope you all forgive me :D. By the way thanks for the reviews people, I love you all (Whether ya want me to or not, I don't care )! And Greywolf, glad to see another Rush fan out there. Alex Lifeson is one of my guitar heroes and inspired me to pick up the good ol' axe as well! By the way PRS Guitars rule! Okay enough chit chat! Read and review my pretties! This is the second to last chappie Hoohah!

**Chapter 7**

"**Dude, Where's My Friends?"**

/ENERGY LEVEL HAS REACHED SUFFICIENT STATUS. AUTOMATIC SYSTEM REBOOT PROGRAM INTIATED! ALL CRITICAL SYSTEMS STABLIZED. ENERGY ALLOCATION WILL BE SET AT MINIMUMAL CAPACITY/

JOOOOLT!

_WHOOOOAA! _

_(Heavy wheezing perfectly fit for a clueless and high strung half-droid)_

_Man! That gets me every time. EEEER What a rush!_

_(Yet some more heavy wheezing, surpassing what is fit for a clueless and high strung half-droid)_

_Wowie! Never gets old either, always shakes me up a bit whenever I get rebooted… if ya couldn't figure it out already._

_(By the way, I'm officially done with the heavy wheezing) _

_Heh. I'll never and I really mean NEVER, get used to that!_ _Hmmmm, how to describe it… how to describe it... how to describe it… how to describe it… OH! I got it! _

_Well I guess it's sorta like getting those 'butterflies' in your stomach. Ya'll know all about that right? Come on! Just because I'm a super hero and mostly cybernetic doesn't mean I can't relate to some 'things' ya'll. Everyone has had those moments in life that make ya feel a bit queasy yet excited at the same time… yep… even us super powered Titans._

_I mean seriously, who hasn't? You get em whenever you're taking one of those big drops on a roller coaster. Or uh… before you ask someone out on a date even! Or… oh yeah! When you're waiting for your turn to take your very first Driver's License test at the DMV! Ugh man that is the worst isn't it? Even with my computer precision when it comes to driving I was still hella nervous. Fine I'll admit it, I may be the most awesome driver in the world but a lot can still go wrong ya know? Plus ya'll know how much I hate those red lights… grrr worthless I'm tellin' ya._

_Anyway, no one can ever get used to those tingly moments. Dude even I still get that feeling more often than I want. And although it might not be the 'real deal feeling' by your 'normal human' standards, I still get the jitters that's for sure. Heh, just ask Jinx about the first time I tried talking to her, as a friend… embarrassing really. I was stuttering, tripping, spazzing, acting like a total idiot, freaking out. Oh boy… uh ya know what? Actually cancel that. I never said a thing! (Cue that large cartoon smile)_

_So yep, yep, yep no matter how many times you go on that 'Viper' ride, or how many times you bumble like an idiot in front of someone you 'like', that feeling still gets to ya every time as it seems! That tingling is just so unusual and unwanted but at the same time is totally necessary in your life. Keeps you grounded I guess. Sorta like me right! Uh huh! You betcha! Can't live with me, can't get rid of me! _

_Or at least that's what Raven would say. _

_Heh, wait hold on a sec… _

_Hold the God damn phone! _

_How the hell am I even rambling this crap to you guys? I'm supposed to be… well uh… you know… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right… _

**_Dead! _**

_Harsh word I know. But that's where I thought this was heading towards. Good thing I'm not though eh? Heh, gee well what do ya know? It took me awhile to realize this (Surprise Surprise) but I'm alive ya'll! _

_I'm still wheelin' and dealin' baby! Heck yeah I am! (Cue that 'I Will Survive Music!') Sweetness dudes and dudettes! This has to be a good thing right? Right! _

_Er, never mind. Don't answer that. Who cares? I survived! Woohoo! I'm a survivor! Ain't gonna give up! Not gonna stop! Gonna work harder! Yea! Or however that song goes. It don't mattah! _

_Booyah baby! GO CYBORG! GO CYBORG! GET BUSY! GET BUSY! Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight! OH YEAH!_

/MAIN ENERGY CELL IS NOW FULLY RECHARGED. ENERGY ALLOCATION WILL NOW BE SET AT 50 PERCENT/

_Ah man feels good to be 'alive'. _

_Alive! Alive! Alive! Alive! ALIIIIVE! _

_You know, it feels 'good' just to even say that word doesn't it? Heh, to think all this time I've been moaning and groaning to you guys about being able to 'live'. Sheesh, it's really moments like these that make ya look at life in a totally different light. I guess it takes 'two' near death experiences to knock some sense into this half-droid. _

_Okay so what if I'm not what you would call 'normal'? I may not be the exact way I want to be but now that I think about… who in this crazy world really is? It may be a little more extreme in my case but ya know what? I don't care… _

_Bah… honesty kicks in…_

_Well I do care but I think it's okay to feel that way… as long as I am realizing how 'lucky' I am in so many other ways. And seriously I think I'm going to start that realization right now._

_Fine, so I may never 'feel' in the same exact manner like I did before the accident with my parents. But at least I still get to 'feel'! Whether it be completely natural, or some what artificial. I'm still alive to feel and that what's important._

_I'm just grateful to be alive man. And that's really all I can and 'should' ask for. Shame on me really… Cyborg you just don't know how good you have it sometimes… you just don't._

_Alright, I gotta promise to myself, no more droning like a whiner okay Cyborg! You're alive, and be grateful. NO MORE WHINING! Hell Yea! _

_SAY IT LIKE YA MEAN IT CY!_

**_NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE!_**

_Whew, now that I got all that frustration out let's see, uh what happened again? _

_Okay, don't tell me. I was probably 'whining', as usual. And then me and the Titans were kickin' major butt right? Yea, wait a sec. That was what happened! But whose ass were we taking down to China town again? Let's see what I remember… bike… dog… greaser… _

_Oh right on. It was Rancid and his Mecha-Clifford. That's it! The memory is becoming clearer! And then… and then… uh… and then… _

_We all went out for some donuts and coffee! Uh huh! Am I right? Or am I right? Yes? No? Maybe so? _

_(Head shakes in abundance)_

_No? Bummer! Uh, don't worry guys the memory will kick in ANY minute now. Just gotta be patient. Let me concentrate for a bit... it'll just be a sec. _

_(1 Minute)_

_I said any minute now… it's coming just hold on._

_(2 Minutes)_

_Uh… remember kids, patience is a virtue._

_(3 minutes)_

_Um I said any second now? Think Cyborg! Think!_

_(10 minutes)_

_ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! LOOK I SAAAAAAID ANY MIN- _

_(The infamous 'fake' real light bulb returns in all its glory!)_

_Oh cool! Teehee, never mind! I think… yep, it's definitely back… and uh-_

/EXCUSE ME CYBORG, BUT WELCOME BACK/

_Uh thanks. Ya know I'd never thought I'd say this, but I appreciate you my monotone female robotic voice built into my head. Hearing your voice just brightens up my day._

/EER… AND I 'APPRECIATE' YOU TOO ANNOYING, OBNOXIOUS MALE CYBORG I AM BUILT WITHIN. YOU HAVE GROWN TO BECOME QUITE 'ACCEPTABLE' AS WELL/

_Wow that's nice of you to… HEY! Wait a sec… THAT'S NOT COOL!_

/SYSTEM CAPABILITIES ARE NOW AT 100 PERCENT. OUTPUT POTENTIAL IS AT FULL CAPACITY. NORMAL FUNCTIONS WILL BE REACTIVATED IN T-MINUS 55 SECONDS/

_Eeeer okay… oh well, sweet, sweet, sweet. For a minute there I thought I was a goner for sure. But hey, who am I kidding right? I was as cool as the other side of the pillow against Rancid wasn't I? I probably showed him and his mutt to never to mess with the Teen Titans ever again! Woohoo! Hehehehe… heh… heh… heh…heh… yeeeah…_

_Okay, er, I know, I know, I know. I probably didn't 'save' the day. But it was Jinx wasn't it? It had to be. It must have been! Who else could it have been? Silkie! Yea sure, that would be pretty cool I guess… but I really don't think so._

_Guys, it was Jinx._

_It had to be her! Yes 'her'! It was my Jinxy pie. There's no question in my mind. I mean I saw her face, that pretty pretty face of gray of hers right before I went into that turbulent shut down. Besides, I couldn't have taken out that greaser and his mutt with my empty power reserves, no matter how much of a 'direct hit' I gave them with my Sonic Canon of doom. I mean without my friends… _

_Wait my friends… _

_Aw man! _

_Dammit! Oh no…Raven, BB, Robin, Star. AARGH! Sorry guys! I am really sorry… I hope they're alright. GAH! Please let them be okay! Please… just please…_

/VISUAL RECEPTORS POWERING ON, YOU ARE NOW FULLY OPERATIONAL. HAVE A NICE DAY CYBORG/

JOOOLT!

My one red eye starts to glow again, those blue emotes in my transparent areas start to light up signaling that my energy level is back at working power. I hear a couple of gears start to reactivate in my body making those 'clinking' sounds keeping my systems running smooth. The sounds slow to a murmur and I feel like my 'not so normal' cybernetic self again. My vision comes back and that my friends, is a perfect system reboot.

So I'm back up and running. Yay.

Hmm what now? What now? Oh yeah! Dude where's my friends? Last I saw… well… uh… I don't even want to think about that. They're alive. They have to be! I mean we've gotten out of worse situations than this…

Who am I kidding? This isn't good!

Okay keep positive Cy. Calm down, we need to think this through… think… think… think…

I GOT IT! Let's just take a look around and see the surroundings. That sounds like a good start. Alright! I got a plan!

Cool that's the hard part, now let's slowly take a good look around.

I am now officially 'looking'.

(An awkward moment of my oblivious gazing)

Still looking… still looking… still looking… still looking… and now I am a bit surprised and uh a bit worried at the same time. Hmph.

I mean you would be too if I told you I was lying in the same spot where I just went into 'shut down' mode awhile back. And honestly ya'll, that is exactly what I am doing right now. I'm still 'here'. Wherever 'here' is! Hmmmm interesting… very, very, very interesting.

Ya'll a bit surprised too eh? Told ya so!

But like I said this is totally not right. Really, it is! This is not making any sense at all, not to mention it does bring up a couple of important questions that need answering ASAP.

First off, where the heck is Rancid? Secondly where's his mutt? Thirdly where are my friends and are they okay? Fourth, where's Jinx? And last but not least… just how the heck did I reenergize myself without my re-charge technology that's sitting back at Titans Tower?

What? Am I like magic now? I know, I know I know, that'll be pretty sweet. But that's just not gonna happen! It's not like I can 'magically' turn myself on at will or if I was forcibly disassembled, 'miraculously' pull myself together again. Now that's just too funny. No, let's be sensible for once in life Cy. There has to be a totally reasonable explanation for this. There always is!

Wait… actually no. Heh, I'm wrong. I know… no surprise there. But uh… things having a 'reasonable explanation' isn't always the case now that I think about it.

When BB turned into that werewolf thingy and Adonis did too, that wasn't sensible or reasonable. When Gizmo went into my body to get rid of my virus problem and miraculously got out on his own power, that wasn't sensible or reasonable. How me and Jinx fell for each other… (My eyes turn into Hearts) that isn't completely sensible or reasonable. But what I realize too is that it doesn't always have to be!

Heh what do ya know? I guess I am magic! Booyah! Sorry… getting serious again.

I looked down towards my chest plate and you guessed it. There was my oh so needed 'reasonable' response. Why oh why do I ask so many God damn questions to things where I know the answer is gonna totally suck? Bah! I'm not magic! Bummer once again!

I reached down towards the 'answer' and pulled it out of my re-charge socket. It was a battery of some sort. But this wasn't any ordinary battery, let me tell ya. And no! It's not the battery with that damn bunny that keeps going and going and going and going. I'm being serious here believe it or not.

Anyway, on the back of this gadget was a crest that I am way too damn familiar with. Ya'll are probably familiar with it too.

Look at it… sitting there with that golden edge binding, that artsy written H in the middle of a black and white checkered pattern, and that banner that stands out so well with the words 'H.A.E.Y.P' inscribed across the bottom of the crest. Yup you know what that stands for.

'The Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People', sigh.

I remember that acronym all too well as you can see.

Yuppers, it was the good ol' H.I.V.E. crest I've come to know all too well. I guess Jinx must have planted it on me… how sweet of her… I think.

I hope this isn't some kind of bomb… it is a 'H.I.V.E.' device heh, that would totally… oh boy…

I reared back to toss the battery away and hit the deck. But I paused.

Wait a minute. Come on! Jinx wouldn't do that to me. We're friends… no we're more than friends. She's changed. She… wouldn't do that…

Would she?

I shook my head and relaxed. Bad thoughts Cy! Don't think of her that way. Shame on you!

Okay, okay, okay I just gotta calm down and just think this out again.

Alright Cyborg you got your 'reasonable' answer. This should be only a good thing. Sigh, too bad this still leaves me pretty much clueless to what exactly happened here. Where's my pals! Where's Jinx! Where's-

(Cue the 'When there's trouble you know who to call!' melody in ring tone form)

Ack there goes my arm phone. Hmmm, a phone call eh… gee I wonder who it is.

I open my arm cover to my Nextel satellite phone receiver with live and real time video camera capabilities. Oh yeah! Only the most hi-tech stuff gets installed to me baby! Nothing less for this sly guy!

With a press of a button a picture shows up and for some 'crazy' reason I really think I should've just let this phone call go. With white hair and darkened eyes that gave off a red glow, I knew I was in for a 'treat' for this convo. The big bad 'Brother' himself spoke.

"Why if it isn't my favorite teenage 'cyborg'… Cyborg." The bastard said to me with his usual 'I'm so proper' type talk. I hate that type of talk by the way!

Grrr! This guy makes my 'blood' boil! Wait I have no blood… never mind. But I am definitely getting a bad feeling about this whole situation. Alright, don't show your 'worried' Cy, keep it cocky.

"Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't my favorite senior citizen Brother Blood! How ya doin' buddy? How's the old H.I.V.E. school 'holding' up?" Sarcasm rules don't it?

"My Cyborg, you are quite the smart mouth. Hehe, but for that very reason, it will only make what I am going to show you that much sweeter." Blood said with a chuckle.

Cool I am a smart-ass! Alright time for that 'Robin' super hero tone.

"Look I'd love to sit and chat with you, believe me! But I got bigger problems to sort out. So cut the crap Blood. What do you want from me?"

He only laughed.

"First off Cyborg I am your problem. Secondly the question isn't about what 'I' want. But it's about what 'you' want my old bionic friend."

How the heck did he get my phone number and hmmmm 'What I want huh?' That's never a good thing to hear from a bad guy's mouth. I tried to reply but he kicked in before I could say diddly squat.

What? You don't believe me? Okay fine. I'll prove it.

'Diddly Sq-'

He rudely cleared his throat.

(INTERUPTTED)

Told ya!

"Looking back now, it seems that you have taken a lot away from me Cyborg. First it was my swagger when you tricked me to believing that I actually had you under my control. Then there was my beautiful H.I.V.E. base that took years and countless amounts of resources to build. Then you stole my ion amplifier, my brilliant piece of technology that my students and I have worked so hard on! By the way… YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Yes! I make him sick! Who knew I could cause so much trouble? Teehee. Let's reply with that good ol' Cyborg might baby!

"Oh man I've really made your life a living hell haven't I? What can I say Blood? I just got a knack for that kinda thing." I replied smoothly.

Cyborg you are one bad mother… SHUT YO MOUTH! What? Ya just gotta love that 'Shaft'!

"Yes, yes you have. But Cyborg even after all that. You… you… couldn't stop there could you? You had to step over the line yet again! And this time you will surely pay dearly for doing so!"

Man, he seems kinda pissed off. SCORE! Oh well. As the great Charlie Murphy would tell me, 'You're a habitual line stepper!'

"Um, sorry Blood but that's my job. I'm the good guy and you are the bad guy remember? Making your life a living hell is one of my top priorities." I replied.

I think it's a bit weird how I gotta remind him this stuff. For a master mind he seems totally 'out of it' sometimes. Go figure.

"While that may be the case 'hero', this has gone on far enough. Not only did you take all of those prized possessions away from me. But now you're trying to take one of my most prestigious students away from me as well. And that is the final straw my former scholar. It ends here. This is where I take it all back!"

'It ends here' 'This is where I take it all back!' Bah he thinks he so darn cool with his bad guy talk! Well he's not! He's just an old cranky… Wait…

Taking away his students? Dammit he knows about Jinx? Oh boy…

"Heh, I find it amusing really. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes." He laughed. "You've turned one of my top students into a pathetic goodie two shoes. You've undone all of what I have taught her. Years and years of studying and teaching all flushed down the drain. Because of you! Do you realize what you've DONE?"

Dude this guy needs to take a chill pill. A goodie two shoes? Jinx? Riiiight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." GULP!

He laughed that annoying laugh as I scratched my bald head doing my academy award worthy 'acting'.

"Heh, foolish child. Rancid and his dog were just a set-up my old friend. It was only a test! A test for your apparently new dear 'friend' Jinx; I was examining her to assess her allegiance. To test her loyalty to me and my school and she failed miserably to be quite honest with you. She actually attempted to save you and your friends. It sickens me really. I had such high hopes for her."

"So it was her…" I mumbled with a light smile.

She saved my friends too? I knew it! I just knew it! Jinx I am so proud of you! You are something else girl. (LARGE SMILE!)

"Yes it was Cyborg. She fought valiantly and she did succeed in freeing your friends, and apparently reviving you. But like always there's a catch, and this scenario is no different."

I ignored him. I still had to take this in!

"Go Jinxy baby!" I yelled with my smile still radiating from my face. Wait hold on… a catch! There goes the party.

"Blood… what did you do?"

"Hehehe. Why don't I just show you?"

He pulled away from the screen.

"Recognize anyone Cyborg?"

Gulp again!

There they were, all unconscious and strapped down on steel tables. Raven, BB, Star, and Robin. Damn… he has them. Well at least they're not dog chow… Wow you weren't looking at something with that 'glasses half empty' point of view for once Cyborg. Sweet! I haven't done that in awhile.

I was kinda speechless as you could imagine.

"I'm sure you do. Heh heh heh." He said. I growled.

"Blood if you do anything to them I'll-"

"You'll do what? Please tell me! Hah! You're hardly in the position to give commands Cyborg."

Uh good point… my mouth is shut for now. DARN!

"Not such a loud mouth now are you?" He laughed. I sighed. We cried. Okay, that last one was just another cheap rhyme. I apologize.

He snickered. "But it doesn't stop there my friend,"

Well duh, it never does.

"Because as much as I loathe you? Heh, I hate traitors just as much." Jinx…

He pulled her up to my view as two purple hooded H.I.V.E. students held her. She was tied up like the others with some kind of red rope. She looked so… helpless…

"Yes I have your little 'girlfriend' as well. As you can see Cyborg no one betrays me and gets away with it. Sweet little Jinx here will be made an example out of. That's for sure."

NO!

"Blood I swear if you do anything to her you'll regret it!" I yelled, it sounded tough but… man I feel helpless too.

"No I think you'll be the on regretting it Cyborg. I suggest you listen and listen carefully if you want to see any of your so called friends alive."

Bah, my hands are tied.

"I'll do anything." Funny really, considering I said the same exact thing when he tried to manipulate me the first time.

He smiled. "Good. I'll make this short and simple."

Oh please just out with it already!

"Go back to your 'tower' and fetch my ion amplifier and bring it to Warehouse 24 at the bay area pier. If you do not comply, let's just say you've seen your friends for the last time. You have thirty minutes. Use them wisely. Come on Cyborg! Your 'friends' are counting on you." It's always a damn Warehouse!

A voice shoots from across off screen. "Sir, 'Days of our Lives is on'."

'Days of our lives'? He watches that soap opera crap?

Blood kind of gave a nervous chuckle and I only sweat-dropped. "Uh I will be right there." He turned to me with a scowl. "What are you staring at? Time is a wasting."

"Wait Blood…"

(CLICK)

And all I hear is ring tone…

Well at least I know why he gave me thirty minutes…

Great this is just great. (Sigh) What should I do? I mean this has 'trap' written all over it! I ain't no fool. I'm just walking straight into the eye of the storm.

But my teammates and Jinx they need me. Dammit! I can't ad I won't let you guys down! Oh hell no! I am not screwing this up.

Let's get pumped up! Yea turn up that 'Rocky' music! Ya know… It's the eye of the tiger and uh… the earth and the fight… and it's the eye of the tiger… and the blah blah… it's the eye of the tiger… and the… and the…

I just butchered that song didn't I?

(Awkward stares)

Well that's great now I feel less pumped up then before.

Oh whatever man you get the idea!

Alright Cyborg! Time to pull out all of the stops! The good guys always win! And I'm not gonna break that tradition! Hell no. That Blood thinks he so damn smart? Well I got a few tricks up my sleeves too. You're going down. Booyah!

I tossed the battery in my hand to the floor and I couldn't help but smile a bit reminding myself of who 'saved' me. If it wasn't for her, me and my friends would definitely be history.

Jinx is the one for me. She is my one and special someone! There is a girl out there who I love and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me. This is going to have a happy ending if I have anything to do with it!

Heh, man I just realized I'm going on a suicide mission for people I love and care about… I know… hehehe… what's more 'human' than that right? So, I guess under all this metal Vic Stone is still running strong… well what do ya know? There might be more 'human' in me than I thought. And it's all thanks to my friends and of course 'her'. Thanks guys. I'm not going to let you down!

Alright guys hold on tight. Cause Cyborg's on the way to save the day!

Man too bad I can't fly. Wouldn't it be totally cool if I just took off like Superman or something? Oh well, the T-car will definitely do.

I open my wrist and I press a few buttons. Remote control car capabilities is a must have ya'll.

In a few minutes my 'baby' arrives in all its beauty! I stare it down.

"Alright 'baby'. You know how we do it! Let's go get our friends back…"

I swear to God I think my 'baby' nodded back at me. Hehe… Oh well it's time to put up or shut up and ya'll know how I hate to be quiet. Oh yeah…


	8. I'm a Lover, And a Fighter

**A/N: **Well people, this is it. The final chapter! (Sobs) Anyway first off I can now say that this is the first full story I have ever finished so I feel really good right now. Writing in the first person was definitely 'different'. I mean besides all the dreaming about meat products and screaming Booyah at random, no real problems for me. For my reviewers, thank your blessed little hearts! You all deserve high fives and then some. I appreciate all the feedback. Oh well enough blabbering eh? Read enjoy and hopefully review. Grrr.

-

**Chapter 8**

"**I'm a Lover, and a Fighter"**

"_When there's trouble you know what to do.  
Call Cyborg!  
He can shoot a rocket from his shoe!  
'Cause he's Cyborg!  
To the tune of something like that!  
OH, YEAH!  
Na na na na big fluffy cat.  
That's right!"_  
- **Cyborg**

Hmph, okay! I'll admit it!

Er I'm probably not that super duper, totally hip, mega suave guy I always say that I am. Honestly ya'll probably think of me as an over the top, loud mouthed, meat loving, psycho thinking, avid video gaming crazed loony don't you?

Heh, sure ya do! And that's fine by me. I have come to terms with all that stuff now. I am a new Cyborg so to speak! Cyborg 2.0 ya'll! I will accept myself for who I am and be as proud as I am loud! Well that is just as long as you all think I'm a totally cute and adorable loony that kicks major ass! And that's exactly what I'm gonna do with Blood when I get my hands on him! Oh yeah that's a promise!

_**Screeeeech!**_

Screeching stop! Pop that door open! And alright baby! We're here!

(Cue corny Barney type music)

'We're here, we're here, we're here! We're here at that damn pier! I'm gonna go save my Jinxy dear, and we're gonna go drink root beer! YA HEAR?'

Like I said, I'm totally ready! This half-droid is tired of getting trampled over and I am so ready to show Blood never to mess with the Teen Titans ever again! Woohoo! Are ya with me kids!

(Sweat drop)

Huh, my optimism is a little bit creepy isn't it? Fine it's BS.

Okay ya'll so I am a bit scared. That isn't too out of the question right? I mean don't get me wrong! I'm not scared for myself. It's okay with me if 'my' life is in danger. I can take that pretty well without a doubt. But these are my friends' lives on the line, not to mention the girl's life I'm so damn crazy about either. I can't fail them!

On the bright side I do have a plan though! And like always my plans do completely rule! But uh at this particular time, I'm not too sure.

Gah! I seriously don't know if this plan is gonna even have the slightest chance of working really. Everything has to go so perfectly. And TRUST ME after years and years of living through this crazy thing we call life, I have come to realize that things NEVER GO perfectly! But I guess I have to try, I mean that's all I can do. I owe my friend that much. I need to give it my best shot. And for my 'homies', that's exactly what I'm gonna do. If I'm going down I'm going down swinging for the fences baby! I'm gonna make like a Nike commercial and 'Do it! Just do it!'

Okay ya'll here goes!

With a one deep breath I busted through the warehouse door with my super human might!  
**_  
CRASH!_**

Did I mention 'I am strong like bull'? Heh, I think it's time to let my presence be known.

"Yo Blood! Your favorite super hero is in the house baby!" My voice echoed. Woohoo! I am so ready to kick bad guy butt!

To my surprise there was no answer. Hmm maybe we should try a different approach?

"Blood, I'm here now. You can come out come out wherever you are."

Still no answer eh? Darn. Okay let's try another tactic.

"Ooooh, Lucy I'm home!"

Nothing.

"Ollie ollie oxen free?"

Nothing.

"Simon says get your old decrepit butt out here?"

Okay do I have the right warehouse? Let's see address says…

"Hello Cyborg,"

Pause.

Well I'll be damned. That answers my question doesn't it?

I turned with my signature 'tough guy' look and there were two red glowing eyes glaring right at me. Sure it was pitch dark, but I ain't no fool. I knew who this was! Ya'll do too! Keep it tough Cy! Keep it tough! Fierce gaze! Grrr!

"Hey there Blood. How was the soap opera? Cried like a baby didn't you?"

"Enough of the 'pleasantries'," He scowled. "Did you bring my ion amplifier?"

I laughed. "Man, do you desperately need a new hair do?"

Suddenly the lights flashed on blinding the hell outta me. I rubbed my one human eye it was _that_ bright!

"Open your eyes and see if you're still in a joking mood Cyborg."

I'm going to have to open my eyes huh? Darn!

I slowly crept my eye open and there they were. All my friends trapped in tube like containers wrapped in that red rope that I saw earlier. I stood like a statue pondering my next move. Hmm, something tells me these aren't your regular ol 'Home Depot' ropes either, just a hunch. By the way sheesh! BB, Rae, Star, Rob are still out cold? I wonder what Blood gave them. Must've been some strong stuff! Extra strength Nyquil maybe? Nah, probably a good bonk on the head huh? Grr, this guy is so gonna get it!

"So, I see that you brought my project." He grinned. "You were always a loyal one weren't you?"

"Oh shut-"

"Uh uh uh." He wagged his finger. "You don't want me to get angry and make me take it out on your friends now do you?"

I sighed as one of his many purple hooded cronies walked up to me with hands extended like I was some kind of Santa Clause. I looked at Blood as he just nodded at me with that confident yet annoying swagger all these bad guys 'supposedly' have. I reluctantly put the ion amplifier in that crony's hands. I hac no choice, gah! It sucks when you have no control over the situation eh? Sure does people, sure does.

That hooded crony that I so wanted to smack up top the head brought the amplifier over to Blood and he smiled. In his usual 'confident' motion he grabbed it and inspected it with those beady eyes of his.

"Amazing, not a dent on it. I appreciate the care you put into this. I think you deserve a reward." He spoke to me as if I was some dog. Yep, not a 'dawg' but a dog!

"Bring me Jinx." He muttered.

I slowly took a glance to the left and two of his servants brought Jinx who was bounded by her wrists and feet. She was awake though and she looked at me with those pink eyes of hers with concern. Heh, no concern on this half-borg's face, I was just glad she was okay. But apparently someone thinks I 'should' be conscerned.

"Vic run! It's a trap!" She yelled towards me. Hmm a trap? Well duh Jinxy! I really love this girl but seriously, sometimes she just states the total obvious.

"Don't worry baby! I got everything under control." I answered.

Blood began to laugh at me and I only rolled my one good eye in boredom. "Okay Blood I don't have all night okay? I just wanna get my friends back and leave. Is that too much to ask?"

Blood shook his head. "Alright enough drivel! I believe it is time for the moment of truth." He smiled. "This is where we find out if the all-mighty Cyborg is truly the 'hero' this city makes him out to be."

Heh, am I a true hero? Am I a true hero? Hah! What kind of dumb ass question is that? Er… wait, I am a true hero right guys?

(Reluctant Nods)

Whew, (Sigh of relief) Thank you!

"Give me your best shot Blood. I am so ready!"

"We'll see about that." He then pulled something out of that totally un-cool robe of his. I glared on that 'something' pretty cautiously. Apparently it was some sort of remote controller. Whoa, someone actually wants to actually mimic 'Control Freak'? Oh god, I mean seriously here, another 'killer' T.V. remote 'guy'? That totally strikes fear into the hearts of millions doesn't it?

"Cyborg you are one impressive work of technology." He shrugged. "If your human side wasn't so delusional and idiotic maybe just maybe you'd be unstoppable."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Heh, no worries my former student, schools in session and I just want you to meet the 'you' that could have been. Live and learn my child. Live and learn."

With a press of a button the floor began to shake. I tried to keep balance and I'll admit, I was doing pretty well with the anti-shock pads installed in my knees. But uh, that was only the case until I saw a huge hand explode from the ground below and grab onto my leg.

"Oh boy,"

Suddenly I was sent soaring like a Barry Bonds homerun ball smoked to center field. I flew and flew and flew, finally colliding into a nearby wall, making a pretty good dent into the steel divider. I fell like a limp sack of potatoes and started to feel a bit 'woozy'. Yes ya'll! I busted out the words 'woozy'. Man that toss musta really hurt huh?

I slowly got up and grimaced as I took a peak over towards my hurler. I kinda dropped my jaw as there 'it' stood in front of me all pumped up to the max.

Yep 'it'.

All ten feet and (insert large number here) tons of 'it'.

It was an android. Looked sort of like me I guess except its 'skin' was a blood red and it had cybernetic wiring all over its metallic body like a computer chip would. Also unlike me it was completely robotic and had these pretty cool glowing yellow eyes. Pretty sweet looking! Too bad I'm getting the feeling that I'm gonna have to rip this thing apart.

"Well Cyborg I want you to meet your superior 'self'." He smirked. "This is Cyberion." Cyberion huh? Whoa, nice name.

"Hah, tough name you gave him. I'm almost scared." I cocked my arm cannon for a blast. "Well let's see how tough you really are big man."

I let my sonic blast rip through the air and it slammed into that gigantic red piece of trash with full force. The thing stuttered back a bit but to my chagrin it still stood strong. My sensors say no 'real' damage done. Um, oookay.

"Alrighty then, you're pretty tough." I muttered.

"Vic get out of here!" Jinx yelled out to me. Blood laughed and then grabbed my Jinx by her hair and placed his hand over her mouth. All I could hear her muffled screams. OH THAT GUY IS SO GONNA PAY!

"BLOOD! LET HER GO!"

He chuckled. "Why are you looking over here Cyborg? Don't you have 'bigger' problems?"

Oh… right. Gah, too late Cyborg, too late.

"OW!" I yelled as Blood's walking T-Rex of a robot just drilled me with a noggin bumpin' backhand. My big metallic butt went crashing into nearby crates making all the booms and crashes anyone could ever wish for. I tossed off some of the wreckage, shook my head, and scowled as I picked myself up again. Blood's robo dweeb was waiting for me and it reared back for another punch. But this time I saw it coming people! I am smart like that!

So before it could attack I extended my fist and sent a rocket straight towards its head. The red face with those bad ass eyes received an indent as my missile just rocked its world. My rocket fist retracted while Cyberiobutt or whatever his name was began to reel back as I started to pick him off with even more pinpoint shots of my sonic cannon. Just like a videogame ya'll. Just like a videogame!

I took a glance over at Blood who was still laughing. "Admirable Cyborg, I thought you'd be dead by now." He said it while playfully dangling my Jinx in front of me. Damn she has to break free!

"Jinx, can't you do that cool hex stuff on him or something? Get out of his grasp!"

"I… I can't," She groaned as she struggled in the ropes. "These ropes nullify my powers."

" . . . "

Wha? Ropes can do that now? Gah! Damn technology! Such a waste of time! If we didn't have that crap in our lives we'd all be off for the better! Wait. That technology is keeping me alive isn't it? Hehe oops! My bad.

I heard Cyberion getting up again and I turned. Suddenly I was in for a 'treat'. His arm opened, buzzed, and hummed just like mine, forming its own wannabe cannon. Cept his was quite bigger actually. But we all know what they say about people who like 'big' guns eh? (Bad Duc Chish)

I extended my hand and gave him another piece of my sonic powah! He replied by firing his own. Wannabe! Grr! This guy can't beat me! Not with my own moves! I am the master of disaster! My sonic cannon totally owns! And I'm gonna prove it!

Our beams battled it out like it was straight out of a bad Japanese anime cartoon. Um and taking into account that his beam was totally blowing mine away, apparently mine isn't as strong as his. Well there goes all my pride, and uh at this rate? I think my head is going to be following it shortly.

"Uh oh." I braced for impact as the beam finally ripped through and I took the shot like a man. A man's man! A man's man's man even!

Okay so maybe not a man's man's man, but close!

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I screamed like a prissy little pansy as I fell back being engulfed by the beam. I got knocked on my rear end and skidded across the floor like a skee-ball. OUCH! It burns ya'll!

I finally stopped and I growled. I could still hear Blood's annoying laugh. "Cyborg you can't survive this much longer. You will perish my friend. This is inevitable."

I only grimaced as I slowly got up again. My armored body was steaming from the intensity of that last attack. Whoa, so I can literally say that I am totally 'hot' and not feel like I'm lying! Sweet!

"You can't survive Cyborg. Give it up."

I turned to Blood with a scowl. "Dude, I've survived being attacked by a demon that slurped through a damn inter-dimensional warp hole. I think I can survive your oversized 'Transformer' toy over here."

I think the 'Transformer' heard me as it charged angrily. I intercepted him though with a jump kick to the chest sending him reeling back Bruce Lee style. THANKS ROBIN!

I quickly leapt to the air again for a follow up but the robot grabbed me by my leg and whipped me to the ground like a rag doll, a freakin' heavy ass metal rag doll at that. I pounded into the concrete headfirst. I guess being hard headed has its bonuses after all.

By the way this is not going too well is it? (Sighs)

Great, now I find myself being lifted off my feet because this Robo reject wanted to choke me to death. Fun!

"Hah, this is pathetic." Blood chuckled.

"Stop!" I heard Jinx yell.

"Shut up you treacherous child. Your betrayal has brought this upon him!"

I looked over and took a peak at Jinx who seemed pretty distraught while she squirmed. I don't want her to feel bad. Don't be girl. I won't let you down. I can't! Titan power baby!

I aimed my cannon at the robots head and gave him repeating blasts with all I had. Sure it looked really cool but it wasn't helping at all. The thing just squeezed harder on my neck and it took aim at me again with that totally 'over sized' cannon of his. I saw a blue light forming in the cannon's dark center spelling only trouble for me. Oh man, I gotta get out of this! THINK CY! THINK!

Oh who am I kidding? I am toast! I am so toast!

But no, no I wasn't. Apparently the big man upstairs likes me for some reason or another.

Wannabe's cannon turned pitch black and suddenly it was whipped to the wall and I went sailing along.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

That noise was Blood's toy being rammed repeatedly into steel, each time spraying a bit of bolts and future spare parts into the air. After quite a few more slams it finally loosened its grip on me. I fell to the floor with a cough and turned. And there was a damn sight for sore human and cybernetic eyes!

"You guys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You're free!"

"Looks like you need a little help." Robin winked.

Beast Boy began to laugh. "Yea dude you were totally getting your butt kicked."

"Do not worry friend we will be doing the kicking of the butt on this unruly Zardnark!" Starfire yelled with glowing green eyes. Raven groaned but didn't say a word. She was a bit busy with our favorite wannabe after all. I only sighed in relief at this sight. The Titans are back in business! The plan was actually working. Who knew?

Blood scowled at us. "What! How are you all free?"

"Ahem."

Blood's eyes became red as he turned to look at my surprise. "What? You two?"

Tricks on you Blood. Baby face and Monkey boy are officially in the hiz house!

"Yeah, it's us two you pit sniffin' geezer!" Gizmo grumbled as he held in his hand some device that apparently opened up the tubes my pals were in. Mammoth nodded like a puppet beside him. "YEAH!"

Jinx's pink eyes light up. "Guys! You're here!" The two only nodded and smiled at her. Friendship rules, even if your friends are jackasses eh?

I snickered. "So you guys got that e-mail I sent you?" Thank God Jinx told me about their AOL screen names. 'Slagit2000' and 'YoMammath'.

Gizmo nodded. "Yea scuz brain we got it, and we would've been here sooner if monkey boy didn't have to use the little cow pokey's room."

"Ay!" Mammoth yelled. "No need to mention that alright?"

Blood was boiling. "You fools! How dare you betray me?"

"Oh put a sock in it 'head' master." The duo I 'used' to hate so much was actually pretty damn funny to me right now.

Gizmo scoffed. "Give us Jinx back or we're gonna have to send your ancient ass back to the retirement home where it belongs!"

"YEA!" Mammoth repeated. Beast Boy walked over to me. "Dude, since when were they on our side?"

"Since now," I smiled. Robin and the gang just looked at one another still a bit confused.

"Traitors! I put you three together in the first place! I gave you this school!"

"Whatever! First off, cut the 'we owe you' crap! I don't give a flying hoot what you did before. Second this school of yours sucks sludge monkeys!" Gizmo scowled. "Every damn day I'm the one answering the questions! I'm the one volunteering! I'm the one ace-ing the tests! And what do I get? Second damn place to Bumblebee every damn time! I'm sick of it!"

"YEA!" Mammoth replied yet again. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Actually probably the most blunt. But help is help I guess.

"ENOUGH!" Brother Blood growled as he pointed at us. "Students attack!"

Suddenly all the purple hoods surrounding us began to use some of that dark magic stuff and I quickly took cover. Robin knocked one of them over with a swing of his staff as he and the rest of my teammates ran up to me. Rae scowled as she straightened her cape. "Alright, what's going on?"

I laughed. "I'd love to chat Rae Rae but I don't think we've got time."

Robin nodded. "You're right Cy. Let's take these guys out before it gets out of hand."

"Uuuh sounds great and all," BB looked kinda worried. "But uh anyone notice that gigantic robot standing right behind us?" We all turned and sweat dropped.

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded and we scattered. I ran and leapt into some crates for cover. I landed with a thump and I immediately heard some squirming under me. I looked down and apparently I had just landed on Gizmo. "Man will get your fat tin can ass off of me?"

"Hah, sorry."

Gizmo shook his bald head in anger as he straightened himself up. "Alright barf brain, go get her!"

"Huh?"

With a roll of his eyes he gave me a smack across the face with a robotic arm that shot out of his backpack. I scowled. "Man you want to get a Booyah sized ass kicking right now or what?"

"Sure, but we got no time scuz head! Look!" I turned and Gizmo was right. Blood was running away like a total chicken with my Jinx in his grip.

"Go after her." Gizmo said with a nod.

I shook my head. "Aren't you going with me?"

He paused with a scowl. "Look ya dookie lovin' jerk," He took a gander across the battle filled room. "I'd be more of a help around here."

Gizmo grumbled as he looked to the air. "Besides, if anything happens to Jinx, I think she'd want to see… uh… you more than any of us."

I glared as Gizmo became a bit red with that statement. Behind that jackass looking, bald headed. foul mouthed exterior this kid actually had a heart. Don't judge a book by its cover, heh don't judge it ever!

"Dude, you're… 'alright.'"

He scowled at me. "Well you still suck. Now get your tin butt up and go get her ya cludge bumpin' idiot!"

"Heh, thank you too."

"Whatever." Gizmo muttered as he took off with his jetpack. Alright I gotta get Jinx!

I took two peeks over my shoulder to find an opening and leapt over the crates with a spring. I made a mad dash to the door and broke through it. I was ready to take a glance around until I was suddenly on the receiving end of a super kick in the face. I rolled across the floor and huffed. MAN THIS GETTING MY BUTT HANDED TO ME IS GETTING OLD FAST!

I got up to my feet and there stood the Blood man laughing at me. "So Cyborg, it's now just you and me."

"Obviously," I said getting up after that total cheap shot. I rubbed my metal chin and aimed my cannon right at him. "Where's Jinx?"

"Your girlfriend?" He teased. "Heh, she's just going to sit back and enjoy the show."

Blood smiled as he pointed to her. She was lassoed around a wooden pole connected to the dock like a prize as she grunted to break free.

"I am only keeping her alive because I want to see her face when I rip your circuits apart."

Jinx gasped. "Please Vic just leave!"

"It's okay baby! I got it all under control!" I grumbled.

"You said that last time and sorry to say but you have had anything but 'control'." Jinx scowled.

I shrugged. "Well I'm still alive! So there!"

"Yes you are." Blood laughed. "But not for long."

"Bring it gramps!" I dashed towards him and launched my metal shoulder forward like the natural gifted linebacker that I am. But just to spite me he leapt over and gave me a solid kick to the back of my head. Ow! I growled as I turned sending a sonic blast soaring towards him and he simply blocked it with an energy field. Man this guy is pretty good for a guy going on what? 90?

"Is that the best you got Cyborg?"

"Uh can I say no?"

He angrily charged at me and I stood ready to block. Boy is he fast! Right cross, left hook, spinning kicks, and head butts. Wowzers. I tried to counter but I don't think I did a very good job. He grabbed me by the arm and drove me to the floor in a wrist lock.

"Oh what's the matter? Reaching your pre-set limits?" He taunted. I growled. "You are so lucky I am fighting on an empty stomach you know that?"

"I'm sure." He laughed as he then literally ripped my hand off. YEEOOOOW! He let go of the grip and I slowly backed away looking at my handless arm. "Man you ripped out my good hand!"

Blood just laughed at me as he tossed it aside. I sighed. "You know how much it's gonna cost to get me another one dude?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." He snickered. "You're going to be dead by the time I'm done with you remember?"

"Ooooh right." I mocked. Probably shouldn't of done that huh?

"Alright Cyborg, playtime's over." He ran at me and gave me a flying kick to the chest that sent me soaring towards the ground again. I picked myself up but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. What do I look like? The little choo choo train that could?

"Um, you still have everything 'under control'?" Jinx rolled her eyes at me. I laughed weakly. "Sure I do. You worry too much."

"Vic you haven't even hurt him yet." She replied with a scowl. I raised a brow. "Uuuh… well that's part of my plan… yeah… my plan."

"Plan? Vic this isn't a plan! This is suicide!" She yelled. "Please leave."

"I don't care what you think. I'm not leaving you here." I replied. Jinx stared at me as she frowned. I really don't like to see her frowning. Must keep her spirits up, I chuckled as I winked at her. "Ya know… you look kinda cute all tied up like that."

She gave me a skewed look of complete disbelief but she suddenly broke out in a playful giggle. Yea Cy! You made her laugh!

"But I'd rather see you free so let's get you out of those ropes." I stood to cut those ropes off of her but just as I was about to grab the strings I was stopped.

"Oh Cyborg, need a hand with anything?" Blood grinned as he whipped me by my forearm away from Jinx. I landed as hard as ever and tumbled into the concrete floor bouncing like a rubber ball. Gah that hurt! I can't take much more of this. I'm fragile!

"Running out of fuel Cyborg?"

"Yo I still got plenty left!"

"Riiight." He replied. With a flick of his wrist he sent a large red beam soaring towards me. And now I just got one thing to say… THIS BURNS TOO! OOOOW! All I was is seeing red and I'm not talking about my LED eye. The pain ya'll! This is like getting paper cuts except a hundred times worse! I gotta think of something and something fast.

Brains not replying… brains not replying… wait… that's it! Oh God hopefully this works! All I have to do is relay some signals into my remote manipulation device built into my CPU. Then reroute that transmission to my radio receiver. That should work! Come on… work… work… work!

**_WHACK!_**

The pain stopped and I slumped to the floor singing from the burns. I took a deep breaths as I slowly took a gander up, and there stood an angel. Am I dead? Hell no.

"Hey there," Jinx smiled that cute smile that helped made me fall for her in the first place. She held out my 'broken' hand that had just cut her loose via my brilliant use of remote control technology. She then extended a hand to help me up, and I took her delicate gray hand and picked my heavy butt up.

We had an awkward staring contest. I hate these!

"I got something for you cutie."

"What?" Oh god it's a kiss isn't it? Oh bo-  
**_  
SLAP!_**

OOW! That was no kiss! She… she just slapped me!

I grabbed my cheek in disbelief. "Hey! What was that for?"

She scowled. "That's for going into that battle with Rancid and his dog with no power and making me save you."

Did I say angel? I meant devil! Grrr.

"Oh come on Jinx! I-" I was about to plead my case but was interrupted with the greatest feeling I'd felt all night. What I felt was her thin soft lips press against my cheek. I kinda grew a bit awestruck but then I shook that off like a bad habit. She released her peck and my cheek was probably totally blushed by now. Damn my un-suaveness. So I ain't Fabio… thank God.

Jinx smiled again. "And that's for saving me."

I just chuckled lightly. Okay so I really meant angel the first time.

We both blushed. She quickly took her gaze off me and turned to the task at hand. Our 'Brotha' seemed a bit 'out of it' as if someone had given him a solid kick in the face that he'd remember for the rest of his life. Gee I wonder who did that. Hmmm.

Blood growled. "Why do you do this to yourself Jinx? Why ally yourself with the weak? I made you strong!"

"He's not weak." Jinx said. "You're the one who's weak manipulating kids like us to do your bidding. I can't believe I even trusted you. I can't believe I even cared what you 'thought'."

Yea Jinx! You tell him girl!

Blood began to glow red as he was ready to take us both out. "Fine my former students. PREPARE TO DIE!"

He charged at us with no give. Jinx stepped in front of me with her eyes glowing bright pink.

"This time I have something to teach you." Jinx snickered. "Luck can only last so long. And I have a feeling that yours is about to run out."

In a split second the ground below Blood started to crumble like a glazed donut in my mouth! He yelled as his leg fell through one hole and soon he found the other one clamed down too. Jinx shot another one of those hexy thingies to a nearby pole and it slowly fell over 'bonking' Blood over the head. That white haired nutcase stood frozen as if nothing happened but just as soon as I was about to open my mouth, he fell face first to the floor.

"Nice," I complimented.

"Uh huh," Jinx just winked at me.

Me and Jinx walked up to his dazed face as he was on all fours. I took aim with my sonic cannon as he looked up, obviously worried.

"Please, spare me." He pleaded. Me and Jinx looked at one another and I just shook my head. How can someone grow so pathetic in less than thirty seconds? Strong will this guy has. (Cough)

Should I let him go guys?

Hmmm…

How about hell no? Sounds good to me!

I began to power up my sonic cannon for one last shot to rid this guy from my life. Blood covered his face as he saw the light, whining like a little sissy.

Okay this is pathetic I think I had my fun with him. Hehe, while my body may be cold as metal, my attitude is far from it. I'm just a warm cuddly teddy bear inside this mass of steel!

"Aw come on Blood. I wouldn't do that to ya." I laughed. "I'm the good guy remember?"

Good ol' Brother Blood looked at me with a sigh of relief. "You were always the softy Cyborg. I now cherish that fact."

Oh but you're not getting off that easy Blood.

"Although with Jinxy here," I winked at her. "That's another story remember?"

Blood gave a wide-eyed look as Jinx just gave him the most wicked spin kick I have ever seen, including all the ones I've seen Robin do. 'That definitely hurt' was what I thought as he fell to the ground cross eyed. Jinx nodded as she brushed her hands off. Wow she is really something else.

"That was so awesome."

She grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself slick."

"Heh, and you said I should've 'just left'." I mocked. She smiled as she brought her hands around my neck. "And I thank you for not listening to damn word I said."

"Oh come on now, I just couldn't leave you or my friends." I muttered. "You guys are everything to me."

She gave me that flirty look again. "So I'm 'everything' to you too huh?"

I laughed. "You could say that."

"Well aren't I one 'lucky' hex caster." She teased as she drew ever closer.

"You betcha missy."

She suddenly jumped into my arms in a super hug. Considering how I've just been tossed around like a rag doll I fell backwards pathetically. Sure it doesn't help that I'm a complete klutz either but that's trivial. I grumbled as she was laughing at my expense.

What a laugh. (Sigh) I am so in love with this girl.

"Duuuude"

Uh oh! Me and Jinx gasped.

"Uh Cyborg?"

We both looked up with me being upside down of course. And there stood all of my friends looking at us in our 'intimate' position. Me and Jinx gave fake large smiles as they stood speechless. BB took his glare off me and then looked at Jinx. She gave an overly friendly wave and BB returned his gaze towards me.

"You and Jinx?" BB became a bit skew-eyed. I let my eyes roll back to Jinx and she slowly returned my glare. We gave nervous chuckles as the group was totally silent.

"Well at least now they know about 'us' now." She said between her tense laughs. Boy do I hope this is a good thing. But I highly doubt it.

"Wow," I finally heard BB start to chuckle a bit himself. He began to dance. "Cyborg and Jinx sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…"

Suddenly Raven's hand covered his mouth. "You finish that line? You're going to be wearing a tree."

"Heh… heh… heh." Yea that's it BB shut up and scratch your head.

I turned my attention to Robin who seemed to be mimicking BB to a tee. "So Cyborg, uh anything 'new' you'd like to tell us about?"

I really wanted to reply. Well more like 'sorta wanted to reply' I guess but anyway I was interrupted!

Starfire quickly ran over to us in a furious sprint and lifted me and Jinx into the air in a bone crushing hug. "Friends! Are you now what we all can call an 'item'?"

I looked at Jinx and we gave a resounding "Uuuuuh."

Star apparently took that as a "Yes".

"Glorious! First we have defeated that large mean mechanical monster ever so swiftly and now friend Cyborg has found someone to truly become an 'item' with! This is too happy to be true!"

Me and Jinx blushed as we felt totally embarrassed. Starfire began to clap. "Are we not happy for them friends?"

Raven groaned. "Yea Star, totally whoopee."

Suddenly we heard police sirens approaching. Always late those JCPD people! Worthless I tell ya! Worthless!

Of course after hearing those sirens, Gizmo and Mammoth came rushing out of the warehouse as if someone screamed 'fire'.

"Yo Jinx we gotta go!" Mammoth yelled.

"Yea time's a wasting." Gizmo growled. "Let's ditch these pit sniffers and forget all this ever happened."

Starfire placed both of us down with a slight giggle and Jinx just stared at me. I gave a half-smirk understanding her predicament. She should go with Gizmo and Mammoth. She was the 'bad girl', after all. And after all the crud we went through? I think these three deserve a free pass from us.

Jinx continued to look at me and I tried to keep a strong reassured face. Probably ended up looking goofy but hey! A guy can only try right?

She suddenly sighed and turned to her teammates.

"Sorry guys." She frowned. "But I'm not going to run away anymore."

WHOA! Say what Jinx?

Gizmo and Mammoth gave each other one of those 'Why am I not surprised' looks.

"But… but… but… but…" With frustrated sighs they both gritted their teeth and fell flat on their rear ends muttering swears.

"Fine! If you're not running, we're not running either." Mammoth grumbled. Gizmo scowled as he nodded along. "Yea, yea, yea bring on jail time. Sheesh, I freakin' play the 'good guy' for just one damn second and this is what I get."

Whoa they're all handing themselves over? Now that's loyalty.

Jinx only smiled at them. "You guys would go, just because I'm going?"

"Well duh! But don't go freakin' parading around about it." Gizmo moped.

Jinx leapt up and ran over to them putting them in tight headlocks. Oh yea! I taught her that! Her two pals both squirmed in her tight grasp as she nodded happily. "So we're good kids now guys?"

Mammoth's and Gizmo's eyes enlarged double sized. "HELL NO!"

I laughed as I felt a presence from behind me.

"Well this day's been a bundle of joy." Raven muttered as she wiped a bit of dirt off her face.

Robin smiled. "I'm just glad everyone's alright."

"Yea and you guys have Jinx to thank for it." I replied.

They all turned to me with blank stares. BB dropped his jaw.

"Duuude, say what again?"

"Jinx aided in our rescue?" Starfire clapped.

"Uh huh."

"So she's the one who got us out of Rancid's dog." BB chuckled. "Uh we are still the 'good guys' right?"

We all groaned at Beast and he just shrugged. I turned to Robin.

"Rob she was the one that saved you guys and she's turning her self in peacefully." I said. "We have to ease up on the punishment big time!"

Robin nodded. "Definitely, I'll go see what I can do."

Robin walked off to meet with the Captain of the security squad while we stood awaiting the results.

"So you and Jinx have been friends all this time while hiding it right under our noses?" Raven asked. I sighed and nodded again.

"Friend Cyborg you do not need to hide these things from us!" Starfire smiled.

"Yea dude, so ya gotta crush on one of the baddies. It's totally normal!" Beast laughed as he slapped by shoulder. I didn't know what to say. These guys really are the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.

"So it's actually cool with you guys?"

Raven puffed an annoyed puff. "Considering that it seems she's actually trying to change. I think it's acceptable."

"Alright!" I smiled and was about to jump up and grab Raven in a hug but she stopped me with an open palm. "Don't even think about it."

I deflated.

"But remember, if Jinx does decide to go back to her 'past' ways?" She scowled. "Consider what I just said totally irrelevant."

I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I know she won't."

"I hope so, for both of your sakes." Raven said as she turned to walk over to a couple of JCPD police officers arresting Blood. Geh, Raven can be scary!

"So you and Jinx heh," Beast teased me with an elbow nudge. "Good times Cy?"

I was about to reply to my little buddy with something totally 'cool' but I heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned and there was my baby. No not the T-car… my other baby! My now 'real' baby! Yea you heard me!

Jinx grinned at me with her arms cuffed behind her back being escorted by a JCPD officer. I gave the officer a notion to leave us alone and he complied. That's right they respect me! Oh yeah!

"I guess this is good bye for awhile." Jinx said with a frown. I shook my head. "Don't worry I'm making sure you get the minimum sentence. You'll be out before you know it."

"But what about Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"What about them?"

She scowled.

"Hehehe, silly girl of course I'm going to help them anyway I can."

Jinx smiled at me and even with the cuffs she seemed truly happy for once, with no strings attached.

"Vic, before I go… I just wanted to say," She blushed. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'?" I asked. "For what? You deserve the 'thanks'. You'll never know how much you've done for me."

"I'm glad I helped you but," She lowered her head. "I need to thank you for seeing through my faults and trusting me so much. I don't think anyone's ever opened up to me like you have."

I snickered. "Girl there's not many faults to look past and I'd trust you with anything. But me on the other hand, well you know,"

"Heh, no. I don't know," She grinned.

I was about to say my good bye but out of the blue she suddenly pressed her lips into mine. My eyes doubled in size, steam flew out of my ears, and those damn butterflies were threatening to bash my metal stomach into smithereens again. I tried to be smooth about this kiss but she just wouldn't let me. She knew how to press my 'happy' buttons and she was totally doing that to perfection.

A lip smack and a tongue lash later she finally backed away and there I stood like a complete poon with my jaw dropped and cheeks flush red.

She smirked at my glare. "You are truly one special guy Vic Stone."

I laughed shakily stuttering. "I try, but hey. You're not so bad yourself Jinxy girl."

She just nodded at me with that large smile of hers as an officer walked over to us. He stood ready to take her away and I gave a silent nod. She was then escorted to a police truck without our glares breaking. We shared a mutual grin as I waved my silly wave.

"Come visit me slick." She pleaded with those cute cat eyes. "Or when I get out you're going to be sorry!"

I snickered. "Heh, oh trust me. I'll be seeing you way more than you'd ever want me to."

"That's impossible." She replied with a wink as the officer walked her into the armored truck. I am feeling that warm feeling inside me again. Gaaah, it feels so good.

Gizmo and Mammoth followed Jinx and gave me an angry groan as they walked by.

"Hey! Careful with my stuff you pit sniffin' donut dunker!" Gizmo screamed at an officer handling his backpack.

"Man will you stop shouting?" Mammoth grumbled.

Gizmo growled. "Oh why don't you piss off."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up!"

I just chuckled as I saw Jinx's blank expression as she watched the two argue. After a loud groan she stared at me, softening her expression. She slowly blew me a kiss that only made me feel even warmer inside. System melt down anyone?

As the officer shut the door I sighed a hopeless sigh as it drove off with the girl I was going to be with one way or the other. She was going to be mine… oh yes… she was going to be mine.

I moped as I turned only to meet my Titan teammates with smiles on their faces.

"Cyborg I think you have a lot of explaining to do." Robin smirked. I looked at the others and they all had that 'you better tell us everything and give us everything in detail' look. I shrugged. Oh might as well right? There's no use hiding it anymore.

"Alright, fine ya'll. But on one condition."

They stared with anticipation.

"We need to talk about this over with some dinner because I am starving!"

"Hehe good idea. I'm in the mood for some pizza." Robin nodded. Starfire clapped. "Yes please! We need to have the pleasure of trying the new anchovies and pickle pizza!"

"Uuuuh, I think I'm just going to be skipping dinner tonight." Raven groaned. Beast Boy shook his head. "We are so not ordering anchovies on our pizza! Even if I wasn't a vegetarian I'd never eat those things! UGH!"

Robin groaned. "Settle down team save the arguing when we actually get there."

The team began to walk off and I took a peak back towards where Jinx was taken away. I owe that girl so damn much. Thank you…

"Yo Cy, are you coming?" Beast Boy squawked.

"Yea BB, just give me a second here. I'll catch up."

"Uh okay dude." BB went sprinting after the team as I chuckled at that little dork. My friends are just too much. I'm glad I didn't have to break away from them. Aren't I blessed? Oh yeah. I am blessed.

I am blessed.

_Okay so here we are after our long awesome journey. A somewhat happy ending hey ya'll? Hehe. I mean Jinx being taken away from me while I stand here like a goober, not wanting to do anything else in the world except spending time with her just screams 'happy' doesn't it?  
_

_But honestly guys this couldn't of turned out much better really. I got to beat the bad guy. I got to sort out all my inner problems with self acceptance. I got to keep the loyalty and coolness of all my true best friends. And most importantly I think I've really found a fly lass I can finally call a 'girlfriend'. Now that deserves a big ass BOOYAH! _

Besides from all my personal triumphs what have we learned here kiddos? Anything we can take to heart from my little adventure? Sure there is! Let's see here… Oh! If you want problems? Fall in love with the 'baddest' girl in your city. Heh! That's a lesson learned right? No? Phooie. Let me try again. Hmm… oh yeah! When on a date, never and I mean never never ever let your date cover your sight of vision while driving at incredible speeds! That's a lesson learned right? Ugh, man that isn't good either. Must try harder!

_Hmmm… don't eat Starfire's cooking? Bleh. Come on this shouldn't be too hard… oh wait… silly me! Hah! This is my lesson learned! _

_(Drum roll)_

_**Be who you are and be true to yourself.** _

_Yes._

_You know? Jinx and I had the same basic problems ya'll. We were both unhappy with ourselves because we wouldn't be true to ourselves. I had a problems with my past. She had a problems with her past. She thought she 'had' to act a certain way. I thought I 'had' to act a certain way. She felt lonely inside. And I felt lonely inside. All this could be traced back to one thing people! Self respect and acceptance!_

_Jinx isn't a 'bad' girl and now she knows she doesn't have to be that way. And yes fine, I am a freak that's built primarily of metal. So what? I still have feelings like a normal human and I want to be happy just like anyone else! TELL ME WHAT IS MORE HUMAN THAN THAT?_

"Cy would you hurry it up? Your 'baby' is getting angry." BB yelled as my teammates stood waiting for me.

_Gah well that's my cue to go. Ya'll have been an awesome outlet for me and ya'll deserve a 'Booyahfied' high five. Don't worry about me and Jinx, I think out future is going to be one psychedelically kick ass ride. I won't give up until we can go on dates like we did last night whenever we feel like it. Who knows? Maybe another prank is in order! Teletubby masks anyone? _

Well, I better go. Raven doesn't like to wait and I really don't want to get my ass kicked anymore today. So this is Cyborg ya'll.

I'm half-man and half machine. I'm a videogame extraordinaire, a ferocious meat eater, a Teen Titan for life, and now I can safely say… that I am a kid who's accepted that he's madly in love with the greatest girl in the world. And that love that I have for Jinx is going to keep me ticking strong for a hell of a long time. Better believe that! So baddies beware this Cyborg is going no where!

So seeya around my peoples! I'll be either kickin' it with my Gamestation 2, hanging it with my Titan crew, or beating the heck out of another villainous foo.

This is Cyborg and I am officially out…

But oh yeah one more thing….  
**  
BOOYAH BABY!**

**- Fin -**


End file.
